Ricordo la nostra storia
by sandra72
Summary: Ho scritto questa fanfiction descrivendo in qualche modo quello che avrei voluto vedere tanti anni fa , mescolando i miei sogni di bambina a quelli più adulti lasciandomi trasportare dai sogni e dalla fantasia a colmare la delusione per il finale della mia eroina preferita
1. Prologo

New York , 5 maggio 1986

Tutto era pronto per l'ennesimo viaggio, infondo nella sua vita aveva viaggiato parecchio; ma il suo compleanno lo aveva sempre festeggiato lì , in quella che restava comunque la sua vera casa e lei sentiva che sarebbe stata l'ultima volta, lui era andato avanti e la stava aspettando, la chiamava a gran voce con quel buffo nomignolo che era solo suo, che la indispettiva tanto, ma che nel suo cuore amava proprio perchè lo aveva inventato lui.  
-Nonnina cara, stai bene?-  
-Si bambina mia,allora questo frugoletto me lo fai cullare un po'- disse l'anziana donna guardando la bisnipote con i suoi occhi smeraldini che lui aveva tanto amato.  
Juliet mise il batuffolino in braccio alla sua bisnonna che lo osservò, vestito con una morbida tutina di ciniglia azzurra, un bambolotto dai riccioli castani ,guance paffute e morbide come velluto e due splendidi occhi blu. TJ ,lo chiamavano,quanto gli somigliava... il piccolo, nel frattempo, cercava di afferrare quel riccio che ancora cadeva sulla fronte della donna ; già quei lunghi capelli ricci , ormai bianchi finemente acconciati in uno chignon,che restavano comunque un po' ribelli.  
La donna cominciò a cantare una ninna nanna ed il piccolo pian piano si addormentò stringendo le manine a pugnetto -Peccato che il tuo bisnonno non abbia fatto in tempo a conoscere questo birbantello , lui adorava i bambini- e una fugace lacrima scivolò sulla sua guancia.  
-Nonna ti prego non piangere, lo sai che il nonno non lo sopportava- già lui non poteva proprio vederla piangere, ma le sue non erano lacrime di tristezza perchè sapeva che presto sarebbero stati di nuovo insieme uniti nella vita ed anche oltre.  
Si era spento da pochi mesi , ma lei sapeva che era ancora lì a guardarla dormire, ad accarezzare i suoi capelli sparsi sul cuscino, a prendersi gioco di lei in quelle loro scaramucce da adolescenti innamorati, che avevano portato avanti anche in tarda età , perchè in barba alle convenzioni, ai titoli ed al loro status sociale restavano i due ragazzacci più turbolenti della Saint Paul School.  
-Ah bimba mia, io presto sarò di nuovo con lui e credimi non c'è un solo rimpianto nella mia vita perchè è stata piena di gioia , e anche se ho dovuto passare attraverso tante sofferenze ,l'amore di tuo nonno mi ha ripagata di tutto. Lui è stato il mio amico , mio marito , il mio amante tenero e appassionato, il mio uomo; grazie a lui ho realizzato il mio più grande desiderio ed ora aspetto con serenità il momento in cui sarò per sempre al suo fianco.-  
-Nonnina ma noi abbiamo ancora bisogno di te- ribadì la giovane , ma sapeva quanto il nonno le mancasse, mancava anche a lei quell'uomo fantastico che la affascinava tanto tutte le volte che le raccontava le favole, ah nessuno sapeva farlo come lui.  
-Nonna mi racconti di quando vi siete ritrovati-  
-Se lo desideri...- "curioso" pensò la donna " mi torna in mente su questa stessa sedia a dondolo..." così cominciò a raccontare , le piaceva tanto raccontare di lui...la loro storia , ma nella mente un'immagine si sovrapponeva al racconto...

New York , 24 dicembre 1921

Lui stava lì, seduto a dondolarsi per cullare quel piccolo fagottino che aveva appena imparato a tenere fra le braccia, con la paura di "romperlo"come se fosse fatto del cristallo più fragile,stava lì ed osservava suo figlio,quel miracoloso regalo di Natale...

**Ricordo...  
il primo bacio  
dolce e appassionato,  
tu eri così vicino  
e mi guardavi così  
intensamente.  
Il mio cuore era in tumulto.  
Ricordo...  
i tuoi occhi  
grandi come il mare  
in un volto luminoso e  
gentile.  
Ricordo...  
sì, ti ricordo sempre,  
ricordo che mi ami  
ma perchè ricordare...  
è la mia,anzi,  
la nostra storia e la vivo  
ogni volta che ci vediamo.**

Londra 1919

Sua Grazia il Duca cercava di trattenere le lacrime...sì, proprio lui, quell'uomo glaciale, tutto d'un pezzo,più simile al figlio di quanto entrambi volessero ammettere, assisteva fiero e con un misto di sentimenti ed emozioni cotrastanti, alla messa in scena dell'Amleto.  
Era nuovamente in quel palco a guardare il suo Terence recitare e , suo malgrado, doveva ammettere che se si poteva , era addirittura più bravo di sua madre Eleonor.  
Ahhh la sua Eleonor, in realtà era l'unica donna che avesse mai amato , ma era stato capace solo di farla soffrire; ancora la vedeva correre sulla banchina del porto , mentre si portava via Terence.  
Quel povero bambino aveva pagato cara la codardia del padre, con l'odio della matrigna,l'indifferenza del Duca e la lontananza della madre; come poteva cercare di porre in qualche modo rimedio al male fatto a quel giovane uomo , di cui adesso era davvero tremendamente fiero.  
"Forse potrei raggiungerlo nel camerino" pensò Sua Grazia, ma ancora una volta aveva troppa paura di essere respinto e quel maledetto orgoglio...Certo lo aveva seguito da lontano , ma aveva solo notizie frammentarie sulla sua vita e quella era l'ultima rappresentazione internazionale di quella fortunatissima stagione per la compagnia Stradford, il giorno dopo avrebbero preso il piroscafo alla volta di New York.  
Era stato un Amleto memorabile , il suo, quasi che il bardo avesse scritto quella parte per lui, perchè Terence riusciva a dare al suo personaggio sfumature tali che pochi prima di lui avevano colto, soprattutto considerando l'età di Terry,d'altro canto ,aveva, sulle sue spalle, un pesante bagaglio di sofferenze a fronte di brevi e fugaci attimi di felicità,che non poteva non comprendere appieno il principe di Danimarca.  
Chissà cosa avrebbe pensato sapendo che suo padre aveva assistito a tutti gli spettacoli tenuti a Londra. Il pubblico in sala continuava la sua ovazione chiamando a gran voce il protagonista : Terence Graham;ecco l'unica cosa che faceva un po' male al Duca sapere che non recitava con il suo vero cognome, però se fosse riuscito finalmente a stabilire almeno un contatto con il suo ragazzo, forse ora che era cresciuto avrebbero potuto avere una sorta di rapporto amichevole.  
Scrivergli, sì, forse era meglio inviare prima una lettera...solo che..anche quello gli riusciva difficile, quante volte chiuso nel suo studio aveva pensato ad una missiva, aveva preso carta e penna ,ma le parole restavano sospese tra i suoi pensieri e la punta della penna.  
Forse tramite quella ragazzina, non ricordava bene come si chiamasse , erano passati un po' di anni, però Richard non aveva dimenticato quella biondina così intraprendente da saltare sulla carrozza, pur di difenderlo, di perorare la sua causa. Di lei ricordava i lunghi riccioli biondi e quelli splendidi occhi color smeraldo, che lo avevano letteralmente stregato, solo allora aveva compreso Terence e perchè, nonostante fosse sempre stato insofferente e ribelle, si era abbassato a chiedere il suo aiuto; dovevano essere davvero innamorati e lui aveva inferto l'ennesimo dolore al figlio.  
Rientrato dopo lo spettacolo ,tentò di scrivere ancora una volta una lettera, percorreva a grandi passi lo studio avnti ed indietro e la notte passò così, come tante altre tra i rimorsi , i rimpianti, le parole non dette,la solitudine e quel enorme vuoto nel cuore , che con il passare degli anni era diventato davvero ! Basta con le occasioni perse,chiamò Spencer e gli ordinò di preparare tutto per la sua partenza,destinazione Stati Uniti , e aveva intenzione di stare via un bel po' " tutto il tempo necessario " pensò.  
Intanto al porto Terence saliva sul Mauritania, si lasciava nuovamante Londra alle spalle e, per ironia di quel maledetto destino , proprio su quella nave, toccò lievemente l'armonica che portava sempre con sè, poi infilò la mano nell'altra tasca ed estrasse una lettera , una P in metallo un pò arruginito, raccolta tra le macerie di quel luogo dove tutto sommato aveva assaporato un po' di felicità; avrebbe aggiunto quella lettera alla sua piccola collezione di tutti quegli oggetti che in qualche modo le ricordavano la sigorina tuttelentiggini.


	2. Un tuffo nel passato

New York 1919 (un mese prima)

Quando Robert aveva riunito tutta la compagnia, e con grande soddisfazione, aveva comunicato che avrebbero fatto quel viaggio per esibirsi a Londra, Terence aveva provato una sorta di gioia.  
Era certissimo che Susanna non sarebbe andata,quindi voleva dire un mese lontano da lei, dalla signora Marlowe e da quella prigione per il suo cuore e la sua anima.  
Voleva dire respirare nuovamente quell'aria e stare di nuovo sotto quel cielo che, seppure per poco, lo avevano visto davvero felice.  
Il giorno della partenza un'ansia ,una frenesia strana, l'avevano spinto a prepararsi velocemente per avere il tempo di salutarla con tranquillità; così aveva preso in mano quel quadro.  
Lo aveva scovato un paio d'anni prima in un mercatino, era solo un piccolo disegno, raffigurava una costruzione immersa in una verde vallata, lui, in realtà, l'aveva vista solo con la neve, ma in estate doveva essere proprio così.  
Non aveva potuto non acquistarlo, faceva bella mostra nel suo studio, il suo "santuario",sopra la sua scrivania; lo sfiorò delicatamente con le dita, come se fosse la sua guancia - Ciao amore, vado a Londra,ti porto con me, come sempre e forse ,con un pizzico di fortuna vedrò la "seconda collina di Pony"- riappese il quadro, prese le sue cose e uscì chiudendo la porta.

New York 1931

Una bimbetta dai lunghi capelli castani e setosi, sulla punta dei suoi piedini nudi, con il suo orso di peluche, apriva lentamente quella porta dello studio e ne faceva capolino.  
\- Papino, Babou vuole la storia del quadro di Pony...-  
\- Ahi ahi principessina tuttopepe,dovresti essere a letto- rispose Terence con sguardo severo, ma Rose era la sua piccolina e lo stava implorando con i suoi occhioni verdi...  
\- Ok,ma dopo subito a nanna-...

Londra 1919

La compagnia Stradford era arrivata da un paio di giorni, la serata di apertura di quella serie di rappresentazioni era prevista al Royal Opera House, al cospetto del re.  
Ciò che elettrizzava veramente Terence, era la serata di chiusura al Globe Theatre, dove aveva recitato la compagnia del bardo, se solo Candy fosse stata lì! Tutto sarebbe stato perfetto; come al solito , invece , si sarebbe accontentato di quel posto vuoto che lui, privilegio da primo attore,riservava nel punto migliore del teatro tutte le volte che si esibiva. Nessuno capiva il perchè , ma non si azzardavano di certo a chiedergli, solo Robert sapeva.  
Robert Hathaway aveva visto subito in quel ragazzo arrogante e solitario, il grande talento, perciò lo aveva preso con sè facendone il suo allievo. Poi aveva osservato soffrendo impotente, la sua inesorabile caduta nell'abisso dell'alcool; infine Terence era tornato, aveva sconfitto i suoi demoni, riconquistato la sua dignità e ,con umiltà ,aveva accettato tutti i ruoli secondari che il suo mentore gli assegnava.  
Dopo una riunione di inzio stagione lo aveva fermato - Terence, ti devo parlare, vieni nel mio ufficio-.  
\- Eccomi Robert -  
\- Entra Terence, ti ho tenuto d'occhio ultimamente e penso che finalmente tu sia pronto, mi aspetto di vederti alle auduzioni per la parte di Amleto, sono certo che se vorrai sarà tua, non mi deludere -  
\- Grazie Robert, non te ne pentirai ,ti farò vedere il miglior Amleto possibile - era stato di parola, e da quel momento Hathaway era divenuto anche un amico, non che gli raccontasse tutto , ma gli aveva parlato di Candy; avevano toccato l'argomento una sola volta, Robert non era d'accordo con la sua scelta,ma nutriva profondo rispetto per Terence.  
Dopo una quindicina di giorni dal loro arrivo in Europa, Terence si concesse una giornata di pausa e spinto da una sensazione strana si recò là dove tutto aveva avuto inizio.  
Giunto davanti alla Royal Saint Paul School vide che parte della cancellata e del muro di cinta erano distrutti, Londra aveva subito alcuni bombardamenti con gli zeppelin, fortunatamente senza danni eccessivi e con un contenuto numero di vittime.  
Mentre osservava l'edificio principale , rimasto inalterato nel tempo, una figura emersa dal passato gli si avvicinò - Signor Granchester,Terence Granchester!- esclamò la sorella  
\- Suor Margaret è davvero lei?-  
\- Ragazzo mio,è diventato un giovane uomo, e vedo con piacere molto elegante e raffinato -  
\- Il tempo ci cambia sorella -  
\- E la signorina Andrews , l'ha ancora vista, sarà divenuta una giovane donna anche lei-  
\- Sì , una splendida giovane donna, che , purtroppo, non vedo da un po'- si lasciò sfuggire con voce talmente malinconica che suor Margaret ,non potè non notarla , come quel velo di tristezza negli occhi ed il fatto che avesse perso tutta la sua spavalderia.  
La suora ricordava bene lo scandalo che aveva coinvolto i due ragazzi, trovati di notte nelle scuderie, lui si era fatto carico della punizione di lei, che comunque aveva lasciato il college subito dopo, si erano sempre proclamati innocenti...  
Terence ruppe quel fluire di ricordi - Sorella, la prego , potrei fare una passeggiata nel parco, non disturberò nessuno -  
\- Certo signor Granchester, non vedo perchè no -  
\- La ringrazio suor Margaret - e così si diresse deciso verso una precisa zona del arrivò fino ai piedi della "seconda collina di Pony", fu con un tuffo al cuore che corse fino in cima , per lasciarsi , poi, cadere sull'erba in cerca di quella sensazione da adolescente lasciata lì tanti anni prima, infine si appoggiò al grande albero e chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Sono qui amore , sento la tua risata argentina, vedo i tuoi grandi occhi verdi, le tue smorfie, i tuoi modi di arrabbiarti ad ogni mia provocazione...ahhh Giulietta mia, il nostro ballo in quella splendida giornata di maggio, le tue morbide labbra di ciliegia, sopporterei altri mille schiaffi per sfiorarle di nuovo - a quel punto non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime, prese l'armonica e suonò " annie laurie " , come sempre.  
Fu dopo un po' che notò i narcisi fioriti , ne colse uno e lo portò con sè allontanandosi senza voltarsi.  
Quel tuffo nel passato lo lasciò privo di forze, rientrato in albergo dovette sdraiarsi sul letto, sprofondando in un sonno tutt'altro che ristoratore.  
Le rappresentazioni si susseguirono, fino a quella memorabile al Globe, Londra avrebbe parlato per parecchio tempo di quell'Amleto e del suo interprete, era giunto il momento del rientro. Il Mauritania era salpato da poco e Terence non potè resistere, uscì dalla cabina e raggiunse quel ponte; per quanto possa sembrare assurdo essere lì, fissare quella scia d'acqua, leniva la sua anima. Infondo aveva incontrato il suo angelo biondo in quel posto ed era uno dei dolci ricordi al quale si aggrappava disperatamente - Manca solo la nebbia, signorina tuttelentiggini; sai cosa rimpiango di più Candy,non averti mai detto quanto ti amo - senza rendersi conto che stava esprimendo questo pensiero ad alta voce l'attore si avviò verso la cabina e non notò la figura che lo guardava allontanarsi.  
" Dunque ,se lui ama questa Candy, cosa prova in realtà per Susie?!Che ci sia davvero la possibilità di una chance per me, o mia piccola Susanna sarebbe davvero un sogno ".  
La compagnia era tornata a Broadway, Terence alla sua drammatica routine, ma una brezza leggera sembrava foriera di cambiamenti.  
Al porto un gentiluomo inglese molto distinto, sbarcava con una determinazione negli occhi che non aveva da parecchio, nel suo studio Terence chiudeva un narciso ormai secco fra le pagine di Romeo e Giulietta, non troppo distante un altro giovane uomo sognava due occhi azzurri e lunghi capelli biondi.  
A Chicago un'infermiera dallo sguardo di ghiaccio stava per ritrovare una collega un po' sbadatella, ma con un cuore d'oro.


	3. Nel silenzio del mio cuore

Broadway, ottobre 1920

\- Ciao Karen -  
\- Ciao Candy, che sorpresa -  
\- Lui è in camerino ? -  
\- Sì, oggi è stato particolarmente insopportabile, ha fatto ammattire tutti quanti -  
\- Temo sia a causa mia -  
\- Capisco, beh è normale litigare , comunque ci vediamo domani per la prima -  
\- Certamente - Candy si diresse decisa verso il camerino di Terry e bussò - Terence, sono io, posso entrare ? - il grugnito che ebbe come risposta non la scoraggiò. Lui era girato di spalle e si stava cambiando, " dio quanto è bello " pensò " non mi stancherei mai di guardarlo " poi così a torso nudo...  
Candy si avvicinò e lo baciò delicatamente sulla spalla facendo scorrere le dita sull'ampia schiena e poi lungo la spina dorsale - Hai intenzione di tenermi il broncio ancora per molto ? - senza attendere risposta lasciò una scia di baci arrivando alla base del collo sapendo quanto lo elettrizzava. - Dovrai fare di meglio milady se ti aspetti il mio perdono - mantenendo un finto distacco. Allora Candy chiuse la porta a chiave, si tolse il cappotto e lo trascinò sul divano, seduta sulle sue ginocchia lo baciò con una passione tale che Terry capitolò in pochi secondi e ricambiò quel bacio, mettendoci ancora più impeto, giocando sensualmente con la sua lingua,iniziando freneticamente a slacciarle il vestito e la biancheria intima ,in cerca di quel contatto con la sua pelle morbida che lui adorava.  
\- E' sempre stata una mia fantasia fare l' amore qui con te...- sussurrò con voce dolce e carica di desiderio - Allora taci e amami milord...- il custode li vide uscire dopo un bel po' ridendo come ragazzini.

Chicago 1919

L'annuncio pubblicato sul "Chicago Tribune" parlava della ricerca di una coinquilina con cui condividere un appartamentino, modesto, ma grazioso nella periferia di Chicago, a poca distanza dall'ospedale Santa Johanna, costi contenuti, con due camere da letto. Chi fosse interessato poteva contattare la signorina Andrew alla clinica " Alistear Cornwell Foundation ".  
La giovane donna, si fermò davanti al caseggiato ristrutturato di recente , il cancello era aperto,c'era un piccolo cortile antistante e tre gradini per entrare all'interno.  
L' ingresso era molto luminoso, tutto era pulitissimo ,un'infermiera sedeva dentro una saletta pronta ad accogliere i pazienti e poi c'erano due sale d'aspetto . La giovane si accomodò in quella meno affollata, dopo dieci minuti una figuretta in bianco con lunghi capelli biondi si affacciò sulla porta,salutò tutti con cordialità - Scusate siamo in ritardo con le visite per via di un intervento particolarmente complesso; signori Randalph tra poco tocca a voi- un' occhiata veloce al resto della sala e - Flanny! Flanny Hamilton ! - - Ciao Candy , sono qui per il tuo annuncio -  
\- Davvero ? Splendido, dammi dieci minuti e ci andiamo insieme , se non ti disturba fermarci un momento a fare un pochino di spesa - - Tranquilla va benissimo - così Flanny rimase lì ad aspettare ; quando aveva letto il nome sull'annuncio aveva pensato che Candy era l'ideale per lei, si conoscevano, non erano amiche, ma non avrebbe dovuto perdere tempo a spiegare ciò che desiderava e come era caratterialmente.  
Apparentemente non erano molto diverse ,se non per il fatto di essere entrambe più adulte, in realtà molti avvenimenti avevano cambiato le due giovani donne , che avrebbero scoperto molto presto di essere più affini di quanto potessero pensare. Professionalmente si stimavano, entrambe erano totalmente dedite al loro lavoro, Candy ,inoltre sfruttava il suo altisonante cognome per frequentare le signore altolocate in cerca di continui fondi per la sua casa di Pony e la fondazione dove, con l'aiuto del dottor Martin, due infermiere e il giovane dottor Ross si occupava dei bisognosi e di tutti coloro che non ricevevano cure perchè troppo poveri.  
A volte compariva accanto al suo giovane e splendido tutore nelle occasioni mondane più importanti, quando facevano il loro ingresso attiravano l'attenzione di tutti , William Albert era uno degli scapoli più ambiti d'America e quella splendida donna ,che era la sua pupilla, toglieva il fiato a molti giovani corteggiatori.  
Negli ultimi due anni Albert aveva dovuto più d'una volta respingere proposte di matrimonio riguardo a Candy,cercando di non compromettere gli affari con le famiglie più facoltose, sapeva perfettamente che la sua "piccola" aveva chiuso ermeticamente il suo cuore e votato la sua anima a lui, anche se nessuno osava mai pronunciare il suo stata una sofferenza vedere Candy distrutta , Annie, che solitamente era timida e discreta l'aveva redarguita sulla scelta fatta, ma alla fine di fronte alla testardaggine ,a volte esasperante ,della "sorella" aveva ceduto e così la bionda si era letteralmente tuffata nei suoi impegni finanche a sfinirsi.  
Certo la notte faceva i conti con se stessa, chiusa nella sua camera, il dolore si risvegliava; oh era brava a nascondere con grandi sorrisi la sua pena, ma quella sensazione di vuoto , quell'anima lacerata, quei sogni infranti le piombavano addosso come macigni; tutto ciò che, in realtà, contava davvero era rimasto su quelle scale a New York , in quel dolcissimo abbraccio. Lo sognava , sognava spesso baci e abbracci, che sicuramente erano considerati peccaminosi dai benpensanti e dagli ambienti delle signorine perbene, ma non poteva farne a meno tanto più che era tutto ciò che poteva avere...sogni.  
Albert era consapevole di quel velo di tristezza ,in quegli occhi verdi un tempo luminosi, ma non sapeva cosa fare ; l'aveva persino mandata a Rockstown quando Terence era fuggito disperato anche lui, ma pareva che i due "testoni", invece di cogliere l'occasione si fossero di nuovo divisi.  
L'unica cosa buona di quel viaggio era il rapporto epistolare che era scaturito tra Candy ed Eleonor Baker; si scrivevano con regolarità , senza parlare di Terry. Eleonor era venuta diverse volte a Chicago e le portava sempre bellissimi regali e Candy aveva potuto assistere ad alcune sue interpretazioni, era davvero una grande attrice , che si era sinceramente affezionata a quella faccina lentigginosa, le sembrava quasi di avere una figlia e le piaceva ricoprirla di tutti quei regali vezzosi che solo una madre fa .- Oh Eleonor , quest'abito è semplicemente divino, starà benissimo con l'ultimo cappellino che mi ha mandato da Philadelphia, lei mi vizia davvero troppo -  
\- Bambina mia, come ti ho già detto è così bello per me pensare di girare per i negozi in cerca di qualcosa da comprarti, ed inoltre questi abiti a sirena si adattano a perfezione alla tua figura così snella, ed il colore di questa seta verde mi ricordava tantissimo i tuoi occhi -  
\- Allora non ho più argomenti, posso davvero solo ringraziarla; ma mi dica come è andata la prima parte del suo tour -  
\- Molto bene stiamo riscuotendo ottimi incassi, anzi ti dirò che mi farebbe piacere organizzare una serata per la tua raccolta di fondi -  
\- Oh Eleonor sarebbe davvero stupendo, chissà che non riesca a far venire miss Pony e suor Maria ad ammirarla! -  
\- Ne sarei profondamente lusingata -  
\- Adesso, però assaggi la mia torta, mele e cannella, la ricetta è proprio di miss Pony , certo non sono brava come lei, ma comincio a cavarmela -  
\- Candy sono stupefatta , è semplicemente deliziosa -  
Quello fu un pomeriggio davvero piacevole per entrambe e il lungo abbraccio prima della partenza della signora Baker ne fu la prova.  
La padrona di casa di Candy, appena saputo chi in realtà fosse Albert s'era ben guardata dal volerli cacciare, e così la giovane infermiera aveva preferito mantenere la sua indipendenza, piuttosto che trasferirsi nella dimora degli Andrew.  
La zia Elroy , dal canto suo aveva cambiato profondamente idea su Candy, soprattutto dopo aver saputo cosa aveva fatto per il suo amato William, però quell'appartamento era comodo per lei, inoltre tutte le settimane Albert andava a trovarla, lì e solo lì riuscivano ad essere pienamante se stessi.  
Flanny , invece, era stata profondamente segnata da ciò che aveva vissuto in guerra e così aveva finito con l'ammorbidirsi notevolmente nei confronti del prossimo; il bisogno estremo di calore umano e consolazione, che avevano i feriti che giungevano dal fronte, era tale che Flanny non aveva potuto non farsi coinvolgere.  
Una sera , nell'appartamentino le due donne parlarono a lungo delle esperienze della mora sul campo, più di quanto avessero mai potuto pensare.  
Alcuni giorni dopo il suo trasferimento ,Flanny, conobbe Albert, una sorta di scintilla strana attraversò gli occhi di entrambi; mentre l'azzurro limpido di lui incontrava il nero profondo di lei, la ragazza glaciale si sentiva quasi "sciogliere" sotto quel dolce sguardo , provando emozioni mai sentite; Bert era notevolmente intrigato da quella sorta di occhiata misteriosa di lei.  
\- Dunque Flanny, posso chiamarla così?! Lei è uno di quegli angeli che tanto hanno fatto per i nostri ragazzi in quell'inferno -  
\- Beh non so se sono stata un angelo, certo che non avrei mai pensato di assistere a tanta sofferenza, e per quanto abbia dovuto mantenere sangue freddo e distacco, nei confronti di tutti i poveri corpi martoriati che ho visto, devo ammettere che ho ancora davanti a me le scene più strazianti -  
\- Quanta sofferenza inutile e quanta stupidità nel genere umano, pensare che il mondo è così meraviglioso, la terra ci sa regalare con estrema naturalezza vedute mozzafiato e spettacoli ineguagliabili - - Immagino che abbia viaggiato molto data la sua posizione -  
\- Ho viaggiato sì, ma spesso solo con una sacca in spalla , lontano dal mio ingombrante cognome e devo dire, mio malgrado, che una parte del mio cuore è rimasta in Africa -  
\- E' stato in una missione là ?-  
\- Già, è stata un'esperienza unica, ci tornerei subito se potessi -  
\- Deve essere davvero appagante poter prestare così la propria opera -  
I due continuarono a chiaccherare amabilmente per tutta la sera , tant'è che alla fine arrivarono a darsi del tu senza rendersene conto, intanto Candy li osservava divertita, non aveva mai visto una Flanny così cordiale,certo il suo Bert sapeva mettere a proprio agio chiunque, così con molta naturalezza.  
Lei ,al contrario, quella sera non era molto loquace, sembrava quasi che preferisse restare sola, infatti non appena potè ritirarsi in camera sua , prese la sua scatola dei ricordi e aggiunse quel ritaglio a tutti gli altri . Terry era tornato da Londra, era sempre più bello ed anche più uomo .Se i suoi amici avessero saputo di quella scatola...Archie l'avrebbe sicuramente sgridata, ma per quanto potesse sembrare strano, quei ritagli consolavano la sua solitudine...tutto quello che aveva di Terence.  
" Sei una stupida, dovresti smetterla di pensare a lui, altre sono le braccia che possono stringerlo e dargli il bentornato...Oh Terry, perchè non l'hai ancora sposata, perchè lasci che quella debole speranza di riaverti continui ad alimentarsi, se ti sapessi perso per sempre forse..."

**Mi accontento di amarti  
nel silenzio del mio cuore,  
di sentirti vicino  
anche se non sei qui.  
Sfiorata da un velo d'angoscia,  
vedo i tuoi occhi profondi  
un oceano dove ho immerso  
i miei sentimenti.  
Chiudo gli occhi e penso " ti amo"  
Ti amo e le lacrime scendono  
pensando al mio tenero amore.**

New York 1919

\- L'hai vista mentre ero a Londra vero?-  
\- Sì, abbiamo trascorso un pomeriggio insieme -  
\- Le hai portato un regalo?-  
\- Come sempre sai che mi piace acquistare cose per lei è così dolce...-  
\- So che è ancora presto ,ma...ecco.. era in vetrina da Cartier sulla 5^ strada, lo smeraldo è del colore dei suoi occhi...non ho saputo resistere, glielo farai avere per Natale ?-  
\- Ah tesoro mio, sai che farei ben di più se potessi...-  
\- Va bene così mamma, va bene così...-

Poco distante da lì Michael Blythe si preparava per la sua , ormai abituale, visita a Susanna; le aveva comperato un profumo " Mitsouko " della nota profumeria Guerlain e sperava tanto che lei avesse sentito la sua mancanza.  
In effetti, Susanna stava alla finestra, in attesa di vederlo spuntare con quella sua andatura un po' particolare e quel sorriso sempre così dolce e solare...possibile che si fosse sbagliata, che avesse scambiato per amore ciò che in realtà non lo era...doveva assolutamente capire...oh cielo, se la sua era solo una fissazione, una errata convinzione, aveva rovinato tre vite...doveva in qualche modo, assolutamente capire.


	4. Tempo di scelte

New York, dimora dei Granchester, 22 Dicembre 1948

\- Sophie, piccola peste vieni qui -  
\- Ecco qui il mio piccolo tornado, dritta fra le braccia del nonno -  
\- Oh, papà mi spiace la piccola è entrata in camera vostra e ha preso un collier dalla toilette della mamma -  
\- Hahahaha, piccolo tornado, uhhh proprio quello preferito della nonna . Tranquilla Rosalie non è successo nulla.-  
\- Dai papà racconta a Rosalie e alla piccola Sophie la storia di quel collier...Rosalie, Richard ti ha mai raccontato la storia dei nostri genitori?-  
\- Solo a grandi linee, però mi piacerebbe sapere qualcosa in più -  
\- Perfetto allora...Mammaaaaaa , Richhhhh , Albyyyyyyyyyyy venite in salotto con la cioccolata calda , papà ci racconta di voi -  
\- Rose, accidenti non possiamo aspettare l'arrivo di Caroline ?-  
\- Ma...mamma; d'accordo Alby -  
\- Sempre Tuttopepe eh sorellina...Sophie , angioletto terribile vieni da papà -  
\- Dai Rose, tesoro questione di cinque minuti, aiutami a portare i dolci e le cioccolate , poi papà comincerà a raccontare -  
\- Vai principessina, aiuto io la mamma -  
\- Ok ,ok capito...sbaciucchiatevi pure -  
\- Piccola irriverente, sei proprio come tuo padre -  
\- Amore ,ti ho mai ringraziato per tutto ciò che mi hai regalato ?!-  
\- Oh Terry -  
\- Ti amo angelo mio -  
\- Ti amo Terry -.

New York, 1919

Robert Hathaway non era mai stato così soddisfatto della sua compagnia, stavano riscuotendo grandi successi, erano alla pari con la famiglia dei Barrymore ; Terence , da quando era tornato, era una vera e propria punta di diamante, Karen vicino a lui dava il meglio di sè e Michael era una spalla eccellente, perciò voleva ritentare Romeo e Giulietta, questo comunicò nella prima riunione della stagione; le audizioni erano aperte.  
Michael voleva la parte di Mercuzio, si sarebbe impegnato per averla, nell'Amleto aveva reso bene nella parte di Orazio, ora voleva di più.  
Il giovane Blythe aveva 25 anni, capelli corvini e occhi azzurri, fisico asciutto , alto e dai lineamenti regolari, veniva da una gavetta in compagnie minori; la sua famiglia era di Philadelphia, non erano ricchissimi , ma sicuramente agiati, era cresciuto con due genitori amorevoli che lo sostenevano e incoraggiavano nelle sue inclinazioni, aveva, pertanto acquisito,una certa sicurezza in se stesso, per carattere era ,comunque,solare e cordiale,ottimista e fiducioso.  
Non aveva difficoltà nel conquistare le fanciulle, ma il suo sogno era qualcuno che inizialmente non mostrava interesse per lui, ora ,invece, sembrava che ci fosse uno spiraglio e lui avrebbe colto quell' occasione; quel sogno aveva il nome di Susanna Marlowe.  
Michael era un uomo onesto e leale e mai si sarebbe intromesso in una storia, ma per un caso del destino aveva udito Terence nominare con profondo amore una certa Candy, aveva riflettuto parecchio , non era riuscito a trovare il bandolo della matassa, ma nella storia tra Susie e Terence c'era una nota stonata.  
Aveva preso l'abitudine di andare a trovarla almeno una volta a settimana e mai Graham aveva manifestato il minimo cenno di gelosia , e dopo quella scoperta aveva pianificato tutto.  
Tornato da Londra con un po' di fatica, aveva fatto avere a Susie un bigliettino dove le comunicava di partire direttamente per Philadelphia, voleva trascorrere a casa le vacanze, si sarebbero rivisti al suo ritorno; contava sul fatto che sentisse terribilmente la sua mancanza.  
Il suo momento era arrivato, stava lì davanti alla porta del suo appartamento deciso ad andare fino infondo, sarebbe uscito con una risposta, positiva o negativa che fosse.  
\- Signor Blythe, che piacere rivederla -  
\- Il piacere è mio signora Marlowe, presumo che Susie sia come al solito in salotto -  
\- Esatto, beh conosce la strada e visto che lei è qui ,io ne approfitto per andare a fare alcune compere -  
\- Vada pure tranquilla - " meglio di così non potrebbe andare " pensò, la signora Marlowe non lo faceva impazzire, era troppo invadente e Susie era diversa in sua presenza.  
Un lieve bussare alla porta...- Avanti -  
\- Susie, cielo lascia che ti guardi sei un raggio di sole oggi -  
\- Ma dai Michael, vieni raccontami di Londra -  
\- Prima un piccolo dono -  
\- Oh , ma è un profumo nuovissimo appena messo in commercio , grazie è davvero buonissimo, grazie -  
\- Un profumo speciale per una donna speciale -  
Susanna arrossì lievemente, poi tornò sull'argomento Londra, dopo un po' Michael le disse che avrebbero messo in scena Giulietta e Romeo e ,con la scusa di chiederle un aiuto, le prese le mani tra le sue , Susanna trasalì a quel tocco.  
\- Beh... ti aiuterò molto volentieri...Mike -  
" Mike ", era la prima volta che lo chiamava così "quanto sei bella mia piccola Susie" a quel punto si fece decisamente più audace...i loro visi erano molto vicini, potevano percepire chiaramente l'uno il respiro dell'altra, Michael aveva inchiodato gli occhi in quelli di lei...lasciò andare la sua mano sinistra per poterle sfiorare una guancia. Susanna avvertì quel dolce contatto, catturata dal suo sguardo , non riusciva ad avere alcuna reazione, i battiti del suo cuore accelleravano senza che lei potesse controllarli, una scossa le percorse la schiena.  
\- Mi sei mancata terribilmente Susie - sussurrò lui senza mai distogliere quello sguardo dolcissimo ed adorante che nessuno le aveva riservato fino ad allora  
\- A..anche tu Mike - lo disse in un soffio ,ma tanto bastò perchè Mike prendesse tutto il suo coraggio e la baciasse, un bacio dolce e delicatissimo, uno sfiorarsi quasi impercettibile di labbra che la lasciò stordita  
\- Io...noi...- lui le pose un dito sulle labbra - Ti amo Susie dal primo momento che mi hai degnato di un tuo sguardo, tu mi apri le porte del paradiso - lui la baciò di nuovo e ancora, tanti piccoli baci e lei..lei sperava che quel momento durasse un'eternità.  
All'improvviso la porta si aprì e la figura di Terence si stagliò sull'uscio , l'atmosfera era surreale Terry aveva un espressione decisamente indecifrabile, Susanna era impallidita e Michael era scattato in piedi frapponendosi tra i due pronto a proteggerla , impossibile dire quanto stettero così , senza dire una parola.  
" Ci siamo adesso saprò la verità, ora saprò se mi sono giocato tutto, amore e carriera, d'altro canto non avrei potuto continuare così, dovevo sapere"  
" Oh Terry, io credevo davvero di amarti, ma quello che mi ha fatto provare Michael oggi va al di là di tutto ciò che pensavo si potesse provare, mio Dio come farò ora a dirti tutto questo, come potrò spiegarti..."  
" Ok...Terence respira, no questo deve essere per forza una sorta di sogno...mio Dio Susanna e Michael...sono innamorati?...Sono libero?...Susanna ti prego non illudermi...Dio non illudermi...Candy, Candy, mia piccola dolce scimmietta tuttelentiggini forse...forse..."  
Il primo a rompere il silenzio fu Mike - Terence, sono stato io, è tutta colpa mia perciò se devi prendertela con qualcuno quello sono io -  
\- Beh il tempo dei duelli per una dama è passato da un po' , Michael, siamo tra persone adulte e credo che io e Susanna ,ora dobbiamo chiarirci -  
\- Sì , Mike ti prego lasciaci soli, io e Terence abbiamo diverse cose da dirci , ti chiamerò io se per te può andar bene - Michael si girò a guardare Susanna e beh, se non si era illuso, se aveva letto bene il suo sguardo, c'era amore nei suoi occhi  
\- Per me va benissimo, non scordare ciò che ti ho detto, comunque accetterò ogni tua decisione - e così uscì.  
Mentre chiudeva la porta udì Terence dire - Dunque Susanna ?!-.  
Dopo circa un'ora Terry usciva dall'appartamento, non sapeva se piangere, urlare, ridere, doveva assolutamente condividere con qualcuno quel momento o rischiava di implodere; a passo spedito si diresse verso la casa di sua madre , fu Nora ad aprire la porta ad un Terence stravolto - Mamma, mamma ...dove sei mamma...  
\- Eccomi Terry...ma caro cosa?- la voce le morì in gola , suo figlio la faceva volteggiare follemente nell'ingresso ridendo e piangendo contemporaneamente.  
\- Mamma darò io quel regalo a Candy, capisci mamma glielo darò io...- fu tutto ciò che riusci a dire lì per lì.  
Susanna fece avere un biglietto a Mike : ho tante cose da dirti , l'importante per ora è che tu sappia che anch'io ti amo , non sarà semplice, però, siamo esposti al pubblico, dobbiamo muoverci nel giusto modo, anche Terence concorda, dobbiamo parlarne anche con Robert.  
Tua Susie

Chicago ottobre 1919

Annie e Candy stavano ridendo per via di un aneddoto di quando erano piccole, quando la padrona di casa la chiamò - Signorina venga presto -  
Candy uscì, scese di sotto poi dopo un'attimo tornò da Annie.  
\- Mamma mia Candy, chi ti ha mandato queste splendide rose ? C'è un bigliettino? -  
\- Sì , c'è...vediamo...mah - la giovane perplessa guardava quel foglietto bianco , al centro un numero: -72.


	5. Far veri i miei sogni-1 parte

New York ,estate 1944

\- Papà, meno male che sei rientrato, mamma si è rinchiusa nello studio, non ci fa entrare, Rose ci sta provando ma non risponde...-  
\- Tranquillo Albert vediamo di cosa si tratta prima di trarre conclusioni -  
\- Oh papino ,fa qualcosa...mamma...-  
\- Amore, sono io ti prego fammi entrare - la chiave girò nella serratura - Entro prima io ok, datemi un attimo -  
\- Amore ?-  
Candy era accoccolata sul divano, lui non l'aveva mai vista così, sembrava una bimba smarrita...a terra un telegramma... lo raccolse, un brutto presentimento, due parole come un pugnale nel cuore, Richard...disperso...no...no, non il suo ragazzo...un attimo infinito,poi ..."Candy , la mia Candy, ha bisogno di me...devi essere forte Terence"  
\- Amore di qualcosa ti prego, piangi , urla se vuoi , ma di qualcosa ti scongiuro -  
Le sollevò il viso , gli occhi vuoti, non c'era più colore sulle sue guance, sembrava una marionetta senza vita, non sapendo cosa fare la strinse a se con forza...  
Il suo calore, il battito del suo cuore, quel profumo che lei ama, Candy cominciò a tremare -Terry...Richard...il nostro Richard...come Stear...il mio bambino...il mio bambino -  
Terence aveva visto Candy piangere per diversi motivi, ma così mai , ad ogni singhiozzo la sua anima si lacerava...erano lì aggrappati uno all'altra e improvvisamente quattro braccia li circondarono, Rose si era inginocchiata tra loro due e Albert, beh Albert era il loro ragazzone,più alto e corpulento persino di suo padre,stava alle loro spalle e li circondava con tutto il suo affetto, fu lì in quel momento che compresero appieno la forza della loro unione  
\- Mamma, noi siamo qui, coraggio mammina - bastarono quelle parole di Alby...lei era sempre stata forte, si era sempre rialzata, e poi nulla era certo...pian piano il viso riprese colore  
\- Non ci arrenderemo così amore...vado laggiù...lo riporterò a casa...-  
\- Terry...- - Fidati di me, ho promesso che avrei dedicato la mia vita a renderti felice, vado a Londra, scrivo a mio padre, lasciami fare -.  
Tre giorni dopo prendeva il piroscafo per l'Inghilterra, un telegramma al Duca, poche cose in una valigia, il crocefisso di Candy, per la prima volta in vita sua si rivolse a Dio " Non sono avezzo alle preghiere, ma lei ti è profondamente devota, prendi me , prendi la mia vita se devi , ma lascia che Richard torni a casa, non dargli altri dolori ti prego "  
Nel contempo vicino a Calais, grazie all'aiuto dei partigiani Francesi,in compagnia di una famiglia ebrea, un malconcio soldato americano tentava di tornare in Inghilterra...

New York , autunno 1919

Quella mattina, lo strillone annunciava tra le notizie scandalistiche la fine della relazione tra Susanna Marlowe e la grande stella di Broadway Terence Graham .  
Agendo di testa sua ,impulsivamente e senza consultare la madre, Susie decise di rilasciare un'intervista in esclusiva al critico teatrale Alexander Woollcott del New York Times .  
In un lungo articolo l'ex attrice spiegava come semplicemente l'amore tra lei e Terence era stato, all'inizio, a senso unico poichè l'attore provava solo amicizia, dopo l'incidente per un senso di profonda gratitudine e per una naturale nobiltà d'animo ,Terence le era rimasto accanto promettendo di occuparsi di lei, precludendosi la possibilità di vivere una storia d'amore vera .  
Susanna ringraziava pubblicamente l'amico per la sua abnegazione, ma aveva conosciuto una persona per cui nutriva, ricambiata, una tenera amicizia, anche se preferiva non svelarne per il momento l'identità; quando avesse compreso realmente i suoi sentimenti avrebbe rivelato il nome del fortunato.  
Dopodichè si fece ricoverare nella clinica privata del suo terapista, stava facendo passi da gigante con la nuova protesi ed ora aveva uno stimolo in più, inoltre lì poteva ricevere le visite di Michael senza che i giornalisti potessero disturbarli.  
Dopo quell'intervista avevano concordato di ripresentarsi al pubblico con rispettivi partner in occasione della prima di Romeo e Giulietta, Robert era pienamente d'accordo, e Terence non avrebbe subito alcun contraccolpo per aver "abbandonato" la povera Susanna dopo il sacrificio di quest'ultima in suo favore.  
Terence non avrebbe aspettato un minuto, se avesse potuto sarebbe corso dalla sua Candy, sarebbe arrivato a supplicarla in tutti i modi pur di essere perdonato, pur di avere da lei una seconda possibilità, ma si rendeva conto che stavolta avrebbe dovuto agire diversamente, non era più l'adolescente preda solo di emozioni ed istinti e qualcosina del come si corteggia una donna l'aveva imparata, da buon osservatore qual era, e poi il gioco poteva essere intrigante, così gli aveva detto Robert.  
Così Terence aveva studiato il modo migliore per sorprendere Candy e regalarle qualcosa che fosse indimenticabile, era il minimo dopo averla lasciata andare in quel modo stupido e averla fatta soffrire tanto...ma se lei davvero l'avesse perdonato, se l'avesse rivoluto, allora l'avrebbe messa al centro del suo universo e avrebbe speso tutta la sua vita per lei .

Chicago, nello stesso periodo

Candy continuava a ricevere fiori da una settimana con quella sorta di countdown...Annie e Flanny concordavano per un paziente ammiratore segreto, Albert, per altro molto distratto dalla presenza di Flanny, non si pronunciava,il dottor Martin scommetteva sul timido dottor Ross, Archie pensava ad un procacciatore di dote...poi la bomba.  
\- Candy, Candy santo cielo guarda il giornale cosa dice - Annie arrivò trafelata ed eccitata con l'ultima edizione , nella sezione spettacolo a grandi titoli l'intervista di Susanna.  
Candy lesse l'articolo e rimase lì con l'espressione di incredulità stampata in volto, Terry era libero e allora...no era troppo per essere vero " Candy stai con i piedi per terra...controlla il battito del cuore e anche il respiro...calma e sangue freddo Candy"  
\- Candy ma non capisci, i fiori, sono di Terence, ne sono certa Candy sta tornando da te, Candy mi senti - la voce di Annie sembrava provenire da un altro mondo, a quel punto la giovane recuperò un po' di lucidità - Oh Annie, sono passati degli anni io non so se lui, ecco forse non prova più gli stessi sentimenti -  
\- Non essere stupida Candy, non è il momento di avere paura -  
\- Ma io, Flanny cosa ne pensi tu?-  
\- Io , beh io non...non me ne intendo lo sai - e mentre lo diceva si ritrovò , per l'ennesima volta a pensare a quegli occhi azzurri, quei capelli biondi, quel profumo che sapeva di terre esotiche..."nono Flanny sei impazzita tu non hai mai pensato a certe frivolezze e poi perchè mai un uomo che potrebbe avere tutte le donne che desidera ai suoi piedi, dovrebbe guardare un'infermiera senza alcun fascino e nessun nome altisonante?!".  
\- Candy scrivi ad Eleonor, è sua madre dovrebbe pur sapere qualcosa no?!-  
\- Sfortunatamente mi ha mandato un telegramma dicendomi che non avremmo potuto sentirci per un po', è in Florida per una tourneè -  
\- Oh capisco - Annie era davvero scoraggiata adesso e decise di tornare a casa, lasciando Candy in preda ad una serie di sentimenti profondamente contrastanti .  
I giorni che seguirono furono davvero angoscianti, senza capire perchè tutti i suoi amici si erano defilati, Albert era partito per alcuni affari in Messico, Flanny non era il tipo adatto per parlare di questioni di cuore , Annie era impegnata con sua madre, meno male che il lavoro la assorbiva completamente.  
L'avvicinarsi di novembre aveva portato numerose influenze e , purtroppo anche alcuni casi di spagnola che avevano prontamente isolato, ma che non si erano risolti tutti positivamente, così Candy si trascinava a casa distrutta; avevano anche assunto una nuova infermiera neodiplomata e per i primi tempi aveva preferito seguirla da vicino , ma quella sera era davvero davvero stanca, aveva solo voglia di rincasare e buttarsi nel letto , dopo un bagno caldo.  
Appena aperta la porta fu investita dal profumo del solito mazzo di rose, era sola, Flanny faceva il turno di notte, accese la luce, sul tavolo due grandi scatole confezionate in modo impeccabile e una nota della sua coinquilina:li hanno consegnati oggi per te.  
Aprì la prima, dentro una stola di velluto verde con uno splendido paio di guanti da sera e una borsetta coordinata, a quel punto con ansia crescente,aprì l'altra: uno splendido abito verde a sirena con un leggero strascico in voile, una profonda scollatura nella schiena e bretelline di strass, il tutto accompagnato da una busta, dentro un biglietto per New York sul 20th Century Limited , un biglietto per la prima di Romeo e Giulietta e una lettera, Candy la aprì con mani tremanti:  
"Sono passati più di 1400 giorni, più di 1400 notti e non c'è stato un solo secondo in cui io abbia smesso di pensarti,se vorrai concedermi una seconda possibilità, prendi quel treno,un uomo di mia fiducia ti porterà in hotel e poi a teatro, se ci sarai saprò."

**Tutti i giorni son notti per me,  
finchè io non ti vedo,**  
**e giorni luminosi son**  
**le notti quando mi appari in sogno.***

Calde lacrime rigarono il volto di Candy per un po', ma questa volta non erano di tristezza o solitudine, non sarebbe stata una delle sue solite notti, non avrebbe dormito molto ne era certa, ma in quel momento non le importava.

*( ,sonetto 43 )


	6. Far veri i miei sogni-2 parte

Chicago, novembre 1919

In realtà Terence aveva scritto ad Albert, così quest'ultimo l'aveva raggiunto a New York, prima di recarsi in Messico; l'incontro tra i due amici era stato per entrambi emozionante, era un po' che non si vedevano, Terry aveva scoperto dai giornali chi fosse veramente l'amico perciò, a maggior ragione si sentiva in dovere di parlare con lui di Candy, Albert aveva compreso tutto perfettamente e non poteva che essere felice per la sua " piccola " e per quel giovane a cui era legato da vero affetto.  
\- Albert, se andrà come spero, posso chiamarti papà ?- chiese Terry alla fine,- Non provarci nemmeno - e risero insieme come ai vecchi tempi.  
La prima di Romeo e Giulietta era prevista per il 20 dicembre, il 19 verso sera Candy avrebbe preso il treno per New York, dove sarebbe giunta verso mezzogiorno,tutto era programmato nei minimi dettagli. I giorni passavano lenti, Candy si sentiva come la prima volta che lo aveva raggiunto, a volte la paura l'assaliva, ma cercava di scacciarla subito...e poi finalmente...  
\- Hai preso tutto ?- Annie l'aveva aiutata a preparare la valigia, assicurandosi che portasse i suoi abiti migliori  
\- Si Annie tranquilla -  
\- Andiamo allora, Archie ed Albert ci aspettano -  
La accompagnarono alla stazione - Albert...- Candy abbracciò il suo giovane tutore  
\- Vai piccola, è il tuo momento -  
Candy percorse il tappeto rosso,salì sul treno e raggiunse la sua cabina, fortunatamente dormì per buona parte del viaggio , e, anche se con lieve ritardo per via della neve, finalmente giunse a New York; il signor Simmons, inviato da Terry, la accompagnò al Waldorf Astoria.  
Candy avrebbe voluto respirare un po' dell'atmosfera natalizia della città, ma era troppo agitata, così cercò di rilassarsi con un bel bagno, mangiò qualcosa in camera e poi iniziò a prepararsi. Nonostante fosse un po' restia a frequentare l'alta società, ogni tanto partecipava ad eventi mondani, quindi sapeva come acconciarsi e portare con naturalezza abiti da sera e tacchi alti, perciò, dopo aver domato i suoi lunghi ricci con un nastro di seta verde che si accompagnava all'abito, ed aver usato un filo di trucco, scese nella hall dove non passò certo inosservata.  
Simmons, puntualissimo, l'attendeva; le istruzioni erano di accompagnarla fino al palco a lei riservato, quel posto che per anni era stato vuoto.  
Terence era inquieto come non era mai stato, aveva detto a Simmons di non riferigli se la signorina Andrew c'era o no, ma ora se ne pentiva, aveva cercato di vedere se era nel palco ma ormai la sala era buia, mancava pochissimo all'entrata in scena:  
" Ti prego, ti prego fa che ci sia...mai come stasera reciterò per te scimmietta..."  
" Ecco il sipario si apre...tra poco toccherà a lui, chissà se mi vede, no non può vedermi ci sono i riflettori...finalmente,amore sei bello come sempre...è più uomo ,però, e la sua voce è più profonda,riesce a dare delle sfumature tali...sei bravissimo,sono tutti incantati io...io...sono così fiera di te "  
" La mia Giulietta di maggio...il riflettore mi concede tregua...i suoi occhi, eri commossa amore mio?!...era un bacio quello che mi hai inviato? Spero tu abbia visto il mio sorriso "  
Terence quella sera fu impareggiabile, un tutt'uno con Romeo, più di una signora in sala aveva le lacrime agli occhi, ma i suoi puntavano in un'unica direzione quando vennero chiamati, per l'ennesima volta, a ricevere gli applausi; aveva l'impulso di saltare in quel palco, così vicino, prenderla tra le braccia e baciarla, ma doveva controllarsi ancora per un po'...solo per un po'.  
Simmons passò a prenderla, le fece fare un lungo giro in auto, poi all'improvviso erano nuovamente in teatro; stavolta entrò dal retro e il custode la accompagnò; senza rendersene conto si ritrovò sul palcoscenico...una serie infinita di candele creavano un'atmosfera surreale, sullo sfondo Verona  
\- Ma tu chi sei che avanzando nel buio della notte inciampi nei miei più segreti pensieri ?-  
\- Terry...-  
\- Candy, sei...davvero splendida con quell'abito - "...Candy, come è possibile che dopo tanto tempo tu riesca a farmi sentire come un adolescente, le gambe mi tremano, il cuore va a mille, se continuo così ti sembrerò il più stupido dei ragazzini "  
\- Beh, direi che non sei niente male nemmeno tu, Terence Graham - "...Su Candy, un po' di autocontrollo, non sei più quella ragazzina del collegio, eppure, basta un suo sguardo e il turbamento è lo stesso, mi sento come quella volta, sull'albero...dopotutto sei una ragazza Candy, mi facesti andare su tutte le furie, però avevi ragione, allora non ne avevo piena consapevolezza, ma ora..."  
\- Più tardi dovremo presenziare al ricevimento, ma ne parleremo dopo, per la cena beh...volevo fossimo soli...poi siamo a "Verona" e io ti devo ancora un picnic, ricordi?! Mi rendo conto ora che con quell'abito...-  
\- Non preoccuparti, va benissimo e poi qui c'è un'atmosfera davvero bella e...-  
\- Candy ti va di ballare?-  
\- Si...-  
Cominciarono così a ballare, la musica era quella dettata dal battito dei loro cuori, era nelle loro teste, in quel giorno di maggio, in riva a quel lago scozzese, nei loro sguardi persi uno nell'altro e poi come allora , quegli occhi blu dolcissimi, quel modo di guardarla che era solo per lei: - Mordono ancora le scimmiette tuttelentiggini ? -  
\- A tuo rischio e pericolo...-  
Terry poggiò le labbra sulle sue " Hanno lo stesso sapore di allora "pensò lui dandole un bacio tenero e appassionato allo stesso tempo; stavolta , però, quando si staccò e la guardò di nuovo, lei aveva occhi pieni di lacrime ,ma amorevoli.  
\- A quanto pare non ne faccio mai una giusta quando ti bacio -  
\- Oh Terry, io ti amo -  
\- D'ora in avanti tu chiamami " Amore " , ed io sarò per te non più Romeo, perchè m'avrai così ribattezzato... perdonami se finora non sono stato capace di dirtelo, ma...ecco...ti amo Candy, con ogni fibra del mio essere; ti amo cuore, anima e corpo da sempre - Terry si era dichiarato. Finalmente, come se un peso enorme che gravava su di lui si fosse dissolto, si sentì più leggero; anche i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime, Candy lo abbracciò e lui potè nascondere il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
Dopo un tempo che sembrò infinito , ma anche brevissimo, si separarono, il primo a "rompere il ghiaccio" fu Terence - Che ne dici di mangiare qualcosa ? -  
\- In effetti avrei un po' di fame -  
\- Non ho dimenticato quanto sei golosa; se vuoi possiamo usare un tavolo e delle sedie di scena -  
\- No, mi piace l'idea del picnic - così presero le coperte e le allargarono utilizzarono cuscini di scena e la tovaglia portata da Terry, il cestino preparato dalla sua cuoca era pieno di vere leccornie; la signora Judd era del Maine, così aveva preparato deliziosi piatti freddi a base di pesce e le famose aragoste, per finire una splendida torta al cioccolato .  
Candy si sentiva scoppiare, ma forse più che altro di felicità, avevano riso e giocato, si erano presi in giro e più d'una volta si erano sfiorati le mani o il viso; lui aveva quella deliziosa fossetta e quel modo di alzare il sopracciglio sinistro tutto suo, e lei aveva sempre quel nasino all'insù e quelle lentiggini che Terry tanto adorava.  
\- Amore, so che abbiamo tante cose di cui parlare, nodi da sciogliere e cose non dette, me ne rendo conto; purtroppo ho un'incombenza, a cui non posso sottrarmi, il ricevimento che stasera si terrà dal sindaco, posso solo sperare che tu mi faccia il grande onore di accompagnarmi -  
\- Beh considerando che non ho intenzione di lasciarti allo stuolo delle tue ammiratrici...-  
\- Umm veramente chi mi preoccupa è questa conturbante venere che ho davanti agli occhi e che non voglio condividere con nessuno; perciò...se tu volessi farmi il favore di salire sul balcone mia Giulietta...  
**Dubita che le stelle siano fuoco;  
dubita che il sole si muova;  
dubita che la verità sia mentitrice:  
ma non dubitare mai del mio amore.***  
Candy questo anello aspetta di essere tuo da tanto tempo, mi rendo conto che sono forse troppo impulsivo, ma correrò il rischio...vorrei poter dire che, insieme a lui, ti faccio dono del ragazzo innocente che ero allora, ma non è così, quello che hai davanti, è un uomo pieno di rimorsi e sensi di colpa, con tanti errori ed indegno dell'angelo che ha di fronte...-  
\- Amore mio, non sono l'angelo che tu credi, comunque, Dio ci insegna prima di tutto il perdono, come hai detto tu abbiamo tante cose da dirci e chiarire, ma siamo stati benedetti da questa seconda opportunità e per una volta ascolterò solo il mio cuore...Sì, mille volte sì -  
Terence incredulo volò sulle scale e le infilò al dito uno smeraldo a forma di cuore, il bacio che seguì fu il più intimo e appassionato che si fossero mai dati, Terry non riuscì a contenersi e le accarezzò la schiena nuda.  
Quel contatto fece rabbrividire entrambi, non riuscendo a fermarsi Terence cominciò a lasciarle una scia di baci sul collo, partendo da dietro l'orecchio arrivò fino alla scollatura,sfiorò la pelle morbida di quelle dolci colline che percepiva sotto il vestito, poi si aggrappò con forza all'ultimo barlume di lucidità,le sfiorò di nuovo le labbra e la lasciò andare; entrambi avevano avuto un'assaggio della sconvolgente esperienza sensuale che lo sfiorarsi dei loro corpi provocava. Bruciante di quel desiderio e quella passione che mai come in quel momento, faceva vibrare tutto il suo essere, Terry riuscì a trovare la scusa di andare a prendere il cappotto in camerino per allontanarsi da lei e recuperare tutto il suo autocontrollo.  
Non aveva mai considerato che avere tra le braccia colei che ,costantemente , alimentava i suoi sogni, fosse di gran lunga più inebriante ed accattivante che i sogni stessi;l'ultima cosa che desiderava,inoltre, era spaventarla con la sua irruenza, Candy meritava tutta la dolcezza e la tenerezza di cui poteva essere capace.  
Candy,intanto, rimasta sul palcoscenico, ripensava ai tremiti che Terry le aveva procurato, a quel piacere che ancora non sapeva se fosse lecito o no provare, a quel desiderio recondito, che mai aveva confidato, di essere la sua donna...anche quella notte stessa se lui glielo avesse chiesto..." Oh cielo Candy, cosa penserebbero suor Maria e Miss Pony...però infondo intende sposarmi, ci amiamo profondamente, cosa può esserci di così peccaminoso...nonono Candy, assolutamente no...però Dio ci ha creati anche per questo quindi, perchè se dopo il matrimonio è lecito, a patto che vi sia amore, non può esserlo altrettanto prima, il nostro amore sarà sempre quello anche dopo il sacramento, e se fosse così sbagliato, perchè permettere che il mio corpo provi questo desiderio, dei suoi baci, delle sue mani, di un contatto con il suo corpo..." .  
A quel punto si rese conto di arrossire al pensiero di poterlo toccare in un modo tutt'altro che casto, così quando lui le sfiorò la spalla al suo ritorno,sobbalzò.  
\- Scusa, non volevo spaventarti -  
\- Figurati, solo che ripensavo alla rappresentazione e non ti ho sentito arrivare - , ma i loro occhi tradivano ben altro.  
Lieto di essere in ritardo, e quindi di dover concentrare i pensieri su ciò che di lì a poco sarebbe successo, Terence le fece strada verso l'uscita, lasciando al custode una generosa mancia e un mezzo sorriso, che lo stupirono non poco.

*( Amleto )


	7. Far veri i miei sogni-3 parte

.New York, 20 dicembre 1919

Furono tra gli ultimi a giungere alla villa del Sindaco, non per questo il loro ingresso fu meno notato; Terry, impeccabile nel suo completo blu scuro, calamitò subito lo sguardo di tutte le sue ammiratrici, la giovane donna a cui dava il braccio non poteva certo passare inosservata, con quello splendido abito verde, lunghi capelli biondi,un viso decisamente grazioso e un fisico ben modellato; subito si diffusero brusii per tutto il salone, si diceva che fosse la sua nuova fidanzata, sicuramente era molto invidiata.  
Il Sindaco e sua moglie fecero gli onori di casa, dopodichè la giovane coppia si buttò "in pasto alle belve" ; Robert andò loro incontro - Dunque Terence, ti decidi a presentarmela ?-  
\- Certamente , Candy il mio mentore, amico e regista Robert Hathaway -  
\- Signorina è un piacere, però, questo mascalzone, non le rendeva giustizia, lei è davvero molto bella -  
\- Il piacere è mio, grazie signor Hathaway -  
\- Robert, la prego -  
\- Dunque **Robert** ti ricordo che sei sposato, che potresti essere suo padre e che lei è la mia fidanzata -  
\- Hahahaha , va bene "Otello"...mia moglie Margaret -  
-Mia cara, siamo davvero felici di vedere il nostro Terence così sereno, venite a cena da noi una di queste sere -  
\- Grazie Margaret sarà con vero piacere che verremo...Candy sei pronta per affrontare la sala?-  
\- Con te vicino, sì -  
\- Tranquilli , Susanna e Michael hanno già rotto il ghiaccio - aggiunse Robert, prima che si allontanassero.  
A quel punto l'incontro fu inevitabile, Susie era irriconoscibile, rifiorita , in tutta la sua bellezza, camminava al braccio di Mike senza bastone - Terry sono davvero felice di vedervi insieme -  
\- Anch'io , sono felice di vederti così, credimi -  
\- Candy io...-disse Susanna abbassando leggermente lo sguardo  
\- Susie ricominciamo da qui e proviamo ad essere buone amiche -, gli occhi di Susanna tradirono un attimo di commozione - Solo se mi permetterai di confessarti alcune cose -  
\- Ok allora faremo una bella chiaccherata davanti ad una tazza di thè - rispose infine Candy, Terry guardò la sua Tuttelentiggini, scosse il capo e pensò che era proprio per questo suo modo d'essere che la amava tanto. - Milady, mi farebbe l'onore di ballare questo tango -  
\- Adoro ballare, lo sai - disse la giovane di rimando; e così sotto gli sguardi sbigottiti di tutti, Terence, misantropo, scontroso, insofferente a tutte le feste , iniziò a volteggiare con lei. Dopo alcuni balli e chiacchere con colleghi e critici...  
\- Ma bene, ecco l'orfanella, certo ne hai di faccia tosta -  
\- Iriza, è davvero un piacere vederti, dopo l'ultimo ricevimento dallo zio - Candy sapeva di colpirla, infatti, l'ultima volta, Albert non li aveva invitati affatto  
\- Non posso crederci è per stare con questo attorucolo da strapazzo che mi hai rifiutato?- rimbeccò il fratello  
\- Rifiutato chi? Cosa diavolo sta dicendo?- Terry era livido, Neal capì di aver colpito nel segno, Candy si interpose - Terry, ti prego ricordi cosa ci siamo detti in teatro?- ma Leagan non mollò  
\- Oh non lo sai , la nostra Candy è una vera gattina, graffia un po' all'inizio, ma quando ti concede i suoi favori...-  
Per Terence quello era davvero troppo - Lurido verme io...- fortunatamente due braccia forti lo bloccarono, prima dell'irreparabile, una voce profonda: -Giovanotto, ai miei tempi un offesa come questa significava incontro all'alba e posso assicurarle che Terence, è stato cresciuto come si conviene ad ogni nobiluomo inglese, abile con la spada e con la pistola, ora, prima di proferire altre parole ingiuriose, verso la mia futura nuora, spero vorrete ritiravi, onde evitare la mia ira - poi il Duca si rivolse al figlio - So che non vuoi parlarmi, ma spero, che vorrai concedermi la possibilità di conoscere la signorina... Candy, se non ricordo male, ne sarei onorato -  
\- Sua Grazia, sarebbe un piacere anche per me -rispose Candy dopo la sorpresa iniziale  
\- Grazie signorina, mi faccia sapere lei come e quando, io alloggio al Waldorf -.  
Terence era sbigottito, tanto che per la prima volta non riuscì a reagire; Candy lo prese per mano - Forse è meglio se rientriamo - ancora scuro in volto annuì; salutarono velocemente gli astanti , si congedarono dal Sindaco ed uscirono nell'aria fresca della notte.  
Decisero di camminare per un po', così, nell'atmosfera surreale della città, tra mille luci e la neve che scendeva lentamente, si presero per mano in silenzio, fantasmi del passato si affacciavano prepotenti...senza rendersene conto, si diressero verso l'appartamento di Terry - Amore, stai con me stanotte, sarò un perfetto gentiluomo, fidati, ma vorrei tanto averti vicino -  
\- La ragione direbbe che non dobbiamo, ma noi due non siamo mai stati convenzionali, e se non mi fidassi di te, non mi sarei mai avventurata in quella stalla, di notte - sapevano entrambi che era giunto il momento delle spiegazioni.

New York, estate 1944

Erano passati due mesi dalla partenza di Terry, le notizie arrivavano a rilento...poi un telegramma...Stiamo tornando, tra una settimana al porto, Richard un po' malconcio ,ma sano e salvo. A questo ripensava Candy, lì sulla banchina in attesa del piroscafo, Albert passeggiava nervoso, Rose si stringeva a sua madre...poi una sirena ed in lontananza eccola la Queen Mary  
\- Eccolo mamma...Richie, siamo qui -Rose cominciò ad agitarsi appena lo vide sbarcare  
\- Albert, Rose , mamma, mamma non piangere dai, sono a casa, sono a casa -  
\- Ragazzaccio, ho perso dieci anni di vita ,sai?!-  
\- Ma dai mamma sei bella come sempre -  
\- Ma tuo padre?- Candy si accorse che non era ancora con loro -Ecco ..non sono propriamente solo...Rosalie, lei è mia madre, mamma io non sapevo se sarei sopravvissuto allo sbarco, ma sapevo di amare Rosalie e beh, la sua storia è lunga ma è rimasta sola, il cappellano ci ha sposati mamma, so che ti può sembrare una follia , ma ho seguito il cuore come mi avete sempre insegnato voi - Richard aveva detto tutto quasi senza tirare il fiato - Ha cercato di prepararsi un discorso durante il viaggio, ma credo che sia un po' emozionato - le disse Terry in un sussurro dopo essersi avvicinato.  
Candy guardò il suo ragazzo con amore mentre stringeva la vita di lei, si avvicinò - Benvenuta -  
\- Grazie milady -  
\- Chiamami mamma - ...


	8. Confessioni

Scozia, estate 1927

Il Duca aveva regalato alla coppia quella dimora, che tanto significava per il loro amore; finalmente potevano trascorrere lì le vacanze.  
La giornata si preannunciava splendida. Candy, in quella stessa cucina dove, tanti anni prima, aveva preparato il pranzo con le sue amiche per i tre ragazzi del loro cuore, stava, ora , preparando un cesto da picnic per i suoi tre "uomini".  
Era il giorno ideale per dirglielo, ne aveva avuto conferma la mattina stessa, inoltre i suoi occhi molto luminosi la tradivano .  
In giardino le risate di Terry e dei suoi due angioletti, si facevano sentire...- Truppa a rapporto -  
-Sentito, mamma ci chiama...eccoci comandante, da riferire una piccola sbucciatura al soldato Albert, risolta con qualche lacrimuccia, un bacio e un po' di solletico -  
\- Bene allora possiamo andare in riva al lago; faremo un bel picnic -  
In riva al loro lago, finalmente sazi, con i due cuccioli addormentati su un'altra coperta, la coppia si rilassò ; Terry si stese appoggiando il capo sulle sue gambe, Candy gli accarezzò i capelli e con fare indifferente disse : - Chissà se stavolta sarà una femminuccia ?!-  
Terry sobbalzò, la guardò con amore profondo e le posò una mano sul ventre:- Benvenuto fagiolino -.  
Candy pensò che aveva sposato un uomo meraviglioso...

New York, dicembre 1919

Terence aprì la porta dell'appartamento , Candy non era mai stata nel nuovo alloggio al Village; era spazioso e molto luminoso, nel salone centrale un pianoforte a coda , un bel caminetto, un divano e due poltrone, sobrio ,ma elegante come il padrone di casa.  
Terry le porse il suo accappatoio e si recò in camera, ne uscì con un maglioncino azzurro e un paio di pantaloni asciutti : - Adesso accendo il caminetto ,così ci scaldiamo, poi ti preparo una bella tazza di thè -  
\- Posso preparare io il the se vuoi?-  
\- Tranquilla tuttelentiggini, perchè non fai un giro, curiosa come sei, scommetto che non vedi l'ora, infondo sarà casa tua - .  
Candy non se lo fece ripetere due volte, era sempre stata una curiosona; guardando qua e là entrò in quello che doveva essere il suo studio. Una parete era occupata da una libreria con svariati testi, una scrivania con un paio di copioni, una poltrona e poi...un quadretto con raffigurata quella che sembrava la casa di Pony, un vecchio libro di Romeo e Giulietta che conosceva bene, un pacchettino di lettere , una fisarmonica , un piccolo modellino del Mauritania in una bottiglia di vetro e il fazzoletto che credeva di aver perso a Chicago.  
Lui la trovò lì, accoccolata sulla sua poltrona,con le lacrime agli occhi a fissare tutti quegli oggetti che negli anni lo avevano ,in qualche modo , consolato; le sfiorò la fronte con un bacio e, prendendola di sorpresa in braccio, la portò davanti al camino acceso.  
\- Amore io devo chiederti perdono, perchè vedi...ecco...io non sono riuscito a mantenere la mia promessa. Ci ho provato, te lo giuro, ma mi sentivo vuoto; persino recitare mi sembrava inutile,mi sembrava di non avere più alcuno scopo. In me non c'era più alcuna passione, gli spettacoli erano sempre più mediocri, Robert dovette sostituirmi. Le notti erano diventate un lungo tormento e io...ho...iniziato a bere, sempre di più...avrei voluto essere forte, riuscire a strapparti dal mio cuore, ma tu sei la mia forza. Quando sono partito da Londra avevo sogni, speranze e progetti, ero convinto di poter tornare da te; dopo...dopo quella notte, è sceso il buio su tutto - . Terry si alzò, era chiaro che proseguire gli costava fatica, mise altra legna nel fuoco; Candy non parlava, tornò vicino a lei e appoggiò la testa sulle sue gambe, sedendo sul tappeto...- Da lì il baratro, ho iniziato a recitare per una compagnia di quart'ordine, avevo bisogno di soldi per bere. Siamo giunti in una città , mi pare Rockstown e lì...in preda ai fumi dell'alcool ti ho vista...ho visto i tuoi occhi pieni di lacrime e sofferenza, ed era a causa potevo darti altro dolore, sentivo di averti tradito nel peggiore dei modi, avevo toccato il 'improvviso ho capito,non potevo più averti, ma potevo vivere per te, perchè tu fossi fiera; senza quella visione forse...-  
\- Terry ,io ero là...- Terence la guardò inorridito " Mio Dio ",pensò " mi hai visto davvero e ora sei qui?"  
\- Perchè Candy, perchè...cosa vede una donna come te, in ...in uno come me-  
\- Davvero non lo sai...io vedo il tuo cuore gentile e nobile, la tua voglia di amare e di essere amato. Vedo la tua forza di volontà, il tuo coraggio, la tua determinazione nel seguire i tuoi sogni. Poi vedo le tue fragilità, il tuo essere uomo, che tu mascheri così bene dietro al tuo sarcasmo e alla tua prepotenza e...e ti amo di più, perchè so, che in quei momenti, stai soffrendo...- e lo guardò con una dolcezza infinita, che riversò in una delicata carezza sulla guancia. Quel contatto , seppur lieve , della sua mano calda, sciolse tutte le paure e le insicurezze di Terry:- Angelo mio, io...- sopraffatto dall'emozione la abbracciò, e la baciò, con una passione che mai prima di allora aveva espresso; Candy rispose a quel bacio con la stessa passione. Aveva il corpo percorso da brividi, sentiva il calore di lui che la stringeva sempre di più a sè; avvertiva il desiderio del giovane, ma sentiva ,altrettanto prepotente, il desiderio che lei aveva di lui, voleva che fosse il suo uomo e questo la sconvolgeva.  
Terence la abbracciava sempre più stretta, eppure la sentiva arrendevole,appassionata e questo lo rendeva ancora più smanioso di carezzare quelle curve, quella pelle morbida, lattea che aveva già sfiorato in teatro. Le effusioni si fecero più audaci, le slacciò la cintura dell'accappatoio,infilò una mano e percepì la sua biancheria intima, delicatamente le passò una mano sul seno, lei emise un gemito, che accese ancor di più quella voglia di possederla; inaspettatamente Candy infilò una mano sotto il suo maglioncino. Quel semplice tocco di lei lo fece andare su di giri, la sua mano era calda e delicata, le sue dita percorrevano la sua schiena, carezzandolo lungo la spina dorsale in modo impercettibile, ma così sensuale...probabilmente, nemmeno lei si rendeva conto di ciò che provocava. Fu lui stavolta a emettere un gemito di puro piacere, il calore nella stanza stava decisamente salendo, all'improvviso, come a teatro, Terry si aggrappò all'ultimo barlume di buonsenso:- Amore sei bellissima e io ti desiderò da tanto tempo, ma ti ho promesso che sarei stato un gentiluomo e non è esattamente quello che sto facendo. Io voglio darti ciò che meriti, e la nostra prima volta deve essere speciale e indimenticabile.-  
\- Oh Terry, non hai fatto nulla che io non volessi -.  
A quel punto, Terence poggiò la fronte sulla sua, con uno sguardò tenerissimo:- Tu continuerai sempre a sorprendermi - e istintivamente sfregò il naso contro il nasino all'insù di lei.  
\- Credo sia meglio dormire qualche ora, domani, anzi, oggi abbiamo la conferenza stampa indetta da Robert per annunciare il nostro fidanzamento e quello di Susanna-.  
Si coricarono sul letto, ma Terry non rinunciò ad abbracciarla, quasi avesse il timore di non ritrovarla al risveglio.  
Fu il primo ad aprire gli occhi, mentre percepiva nettamente il profumo di lei, il calore e la morbidezza del suo corpo e quella massa di riccioli biondi sparsi ovunque. La mattina , fino ad allora, più bella della sua vita; si soffermò ad osservare ogni piccolo particolare del suo viso, percorse, con la massima delicatezza, i suoi lineamenti, carezzò e giocò con i capelli, poi , badando a non svegliarla si alzò ed uscì, voleva tornare con una sorpresa.  
Era una mattinata soleggiata, la gente affollava le vie ed i negozi in cerca degli ultimi regali; passando davanti ad una vetrina vide un bel vestito, color rosa cipria con la vita bassa, segnata da una fascia e un bel fiocco laterale, scollo quadrato e una deliziosa mantellina in voile; entrò e ne uscì con un cappottino coordinato ed un delizioso cappellino a cloche, il tutto all'ultima moda; passò a prendere una cheesecake alle fragole, e una rosa rossa, prese al volo il giornale e con qualche difficoltà riuscì ad aprire la porta. Felice come un bambino il giorno di Natale, non prestò attenzione ai titoli del giornale...voleva prepararle la colazione e portarle tutto a letto, quando qualcuno bussò con decisione.  
Le ultime persone che pensava di trovarsi davanti erano Robert e sua madre : - Ma cosa...-  
\- Caro, non hai letto i giornali?- Eleonor sembrava seriamente preoccupata e l'espressione dell'amico non prometteva bene. Il neonato "Daily News", attraverso il "Chicago Tribune", pubblicava tutta la scottante verità, compreso un torbido passato, sulla sedicente arrampicatrice sociale adottata dagli Andrew, Candice White, che pareva aver irretito la stella di Broadway Terence Graham.  
Candy , ignara si era appena risvegliata; in cerca di Terry , stava per raggiungerlo in cucina quando udì il trambusto, riconobbe la voce, a lei cara, di Eleonor e quella furibonda di Terence, mentre leggeva l'articolo; man mano che proseguiva con la lettura Candy impallidiva sempre di più.  
Terence era così furioso che lanciò la bottiglia del latte contro il muro; aveva uno sguardo talmente livido per la rabbia, che persino Robert ne fu spaventato:- Come hanno potuto scrivere cose così infamanti...Candy una ladra..che vive con altri uomini, come una donnaccia qualsiasi...ma io giuro che...-  
\- No Terry, ti prego...-  
Udendo quella voce, tutti e tre si voltarono; Robert era visibilmente imbarazzato, Eleonor guardò il figlio con aria interrogativa, ma Terence corse ad abbracciare Candy , la sua Candy, nessuno poteva e doveva osare trattarla così. Tuttavia lo sguardo di lei era battagliero, ne aveva presi di schiaffi nella sua vita,ed un po' aveva imparato a difendersi:- Stammi solo vicino, non ti chiedo altro, so chi c'è dietro a tutto questo, non avevo paura di loro da piccola ,non ne avrò ora-.  
Robert li lasciò appena avuta la conferma della loro presenza, Eleonor decise di accettare l'invito e si fermò a colazione.  
L'attrice ebbe finalmente il piacere di riabbracciare Candy dopo gli ultimi felici avvenimenti, Terry andò a lavarsi e prepararsi; lui avrebbe recuperato il suo autocontrollo e loro due avrebbero avuto tempo per chiacchere " tra donne".  
Uscito dal bagno impeccabile come sempre, con un bel completo grigio chiaro, lasciò il posto a Candy, ma prima le consegnò il suo regalo; capì di aver colto nel segno, dalla faccia entusiasta di lei,che, poco dopo, comparve deliziosa nella nuova mise, una lunga treccia e il cappellino a completare il tutto.  
Decisero di fare un giro per la città e coinvolsero anche Eleonor, purtroppo non fu semplice passare innosservati, così si arresero, ed andarono a pranzo in un locale, noto alla Baker,con salette private.  
Infine il momento era giunto, arrivarono in teatro un po' prima, Candy strinse forte la mano di Terry, era risoluta, non aveva nulla da nascondere , raccolse tutto il suo coraggio ed entrarono.  
La sala era gremita di giornalisti, Robert era già lì e stava rispondendo del grande successo di pubblico e critica che aveva avuto la prima di Romeo e Giulietta, il mediatore si destreggiava tra le miriadi di mani alzate, ma al loro ingresso i fotografi impazzirono, la situazione era quasi fuori controllo,...un ultimo sguardo verso di lui, Candy si avvicinò al microfono:- Signori, per favore io non sono molto avezza alle interviste,ma se avrete, la pazienza e la bontà di ascoltarmi, vi dirò tutta la verità.-  
I giornalisti tacquero in attesa - Mi chiamo Candice White e sono un'orfana, non me ne vergogno, sono cresciuta per 12 anni in un posto stupendo, la casa di Pony e ho avuto due mamme , Miss Pony e Suor Maria, che mi hanno insegnato quanto sia importante l'amore per il prossimo,sono il mio esempio e lo saranno famiglia Leagan mi ha preso a servizio, inizialmente per servire la loro figlia Iriza, poi , a causa della perfidia di quest'ultima e di suo fratello, sono stata relegata in una stalla a badare ai loro signor William Albert Andrew ha avuto la bontà di adottarmi ed io gliene sarò eternamente grata, frequentare la Saint Paul School, mi ha regalato la gioia di conoscere l'uomo meraviglioso che è Terence Graham, sono sempre stata un po' turbolenta e un po' maschiaccio, lo ammetto. Non sempre riesco a seguire tutti i clichè che il mio cognome altisonante mi imporrebbe , ma ho sempre cercato di essere indipendente . Mi sono mantenuta con il mio lavoro di infermiera e ne sono fiera, mi piace dedicarmi agli altri e raccolgo fondi per gli orfani come me; ho vissuto per un certo periodo con il mio tutore in un modesto appartamento a Chicago, poichè lui aveva perso la memoria, nessuno sapeva chi fosse in realtà , ma per me era un amico ed io me ne sono presa cura, come ogni giovane donna sogno di avere una famiglia mia e di continuare a vivere secondo i valori che mi hanno è tutto se avete delle domande risponderò -  
Per un attimo ci fu il silenzio in sala, poi lo stesso McDonald del Daily, prese la parola - La ringrazio signorina per la sua sincerità, il suo sorriso aperto e cordiale sono indice della sua onestà, auguro ogni bene a lei e al signor Graham-.  
Terence era profondamente orgoglioso della sua tarzan tuttelentiggini.


	9. e chiarimenti

Filadelfia , tour 1921

\- Mi piace questa città, ci sono venuta una volta per la raccolta di fondi - Candy osservava la città dalla stanza dell'hotel, lui la abbracciò da dietro e le posò una mano sul ventre appena pronunciato, era un gesto che faceva spesso ultimamente. Lei adorava quel suo modo così tenero di carezzarle la pancia o di darle piccoli baci; a volte, di notte, lo sentiva parlare al bambino, convinto che lei dormisse.  
\- Non sei stanca, il tour è sempre un po' estenuante -  
\- No amore, stai tranquillo, sono incinta, non malata...a proposito, dobbiamo riprendere il discorso su tuo padre -  
\- Amore...-  
\- No Terry,stai per diventare padre anche tu, ti prego è più di un anno che aspetta di avere un dialogo aperto con te...-  
\- Non mollerai vero? -  
\- So essere molto più testarda e determinata di te, milord -  
\- Se cedo cosa mi dai in cambio ?-  
\- Terry...-  
\- Ogni cosa ha un suo prezzo milady...-  
\- Beh, se ti dicessi che mi sono portata un negligè nero, di pizzo, che non hai ancora visto...e che ho ordinato la cena in camera...e che di là ho preparato un bagno caldo con sali profumati...-  
\- Ti direi che mio padre, diventerà il mio miglior amico...hahahahah, va bene amore parlerò con lui contenta?! Ma lo faccio per te e per il piccolo, e perchè sono tremendamente felice...-  
\- Amore...io però il negligè l'ho portato davvero...-  
\- Ti aspetto in bagno mia piccola streghetta...-

New York, 21 dicembre 1919

La conferenza stampa era finita, Terence la riaccompagnò in albergo, borbottando su alcune cose che doveva fare; Candy stava per salire in camera sua, ma sulle scale incontrò il Duca.  
\- Posso chiamarla Candy, signorina,...vorrebbe farmi l'onore di accompagnarmi a prendere un thè?-  
\- Certamente, Sua Grazia, e l'onore è mio -  
\- Mi chiami Richard , la prego - e così dicendo le porse il braccio e l'accompagnò nella sala da thè.  
Il Duca ordinò thè per entrambi, e il carrello dei dolci, da cui scelse una varietà di assaggi .  
\- Candy, io devo ringraziarla da tanti anni, perchè è stata proprio lei a portarmi ad essere qui quel giorno, non mi avesse convinto a lasciare Terence libero, credo che la rottura sarebbe stata insanabile; avrei sbagliato ancora, inseguendolo, e lui , propabilmente, mi avrebbe odiato per sempre-  
\- Richard, io credo che Terence non potrà mai odiarla, lui ha bisogno di amore, di quello della madre e di quello di suo padre . Terry soffre terribilmente, ha dentro di sè, un senso di vuoto, di abbandono, e sfida, con la prepotenza e l'arroganza, le persone a stargli vicino nonostante tutto; ha paura di amare e di essere respinto, io mi sento solo di dirle di non mollare...ci vorrà del tempo, ma lei non si allontani e prima o poi capirà e cederà.-  
\- Candy, lei è stata mandata dalla provvidenza, per dare a tutti noi una seconda possibilità.-  
\- Io credo semplicemente, di sapere cosa significa essere abbandonati, questo ha reso le nostre anime affini.-  
\- Mia cara, lei sarà presto mia nuora , da parte mia, spero vorrete condividere anche con me la vostra gioia; al momento, però, vorrei farle un dono - fece un cenno, ed il suo segretario si avvicinò con un cofanetto blu, al suo interno una splendida tiara di diamanti, che formavano piccoli fiori, il Duca gliela porse - E' un gioiello di famiglia, spetta alla moglie del primogenito; l'ultima ad indossarla fu mia madre, ora è sua , Candy , la prego , mi faccia l'onore di portarla quel giorno - gli occhi di Richard erano imploranti, la giovane acconsentì.  
Era stato un pomeriggio carico di emozioni per Candy, così salì in camera e decise per un bel bagno caldo. Le sembrava di essere salita su un cavallo imbizzarrito, la sua vita era stata stravolta nel giro di pochissimo tempo, si chiedeva, se per caso, non fosse tutto un sogno il suo, con la paura di risvegliarsi all'improvviso.  
In accappatoio, davanti alla toilette, intenta a domare i suoi ricci ribelli, sentì bussare alla porta:  
\- Scimmietta ci sei, sono il tuo attore preferito!-  
\- Diciamo che sei piuttosto il mio pallone gonfiato - rispose di rimando, affacciandosi al salottino,  
\- Di un po' tuttelentiggini, hai deciso di sedurmi spudoratamente, una signorina per bene non lo farebbe -  
\- E un vero gentiluomo, avrebbe aspettato che io aprissi la porta...ma si sa tu sei un mascalzone impunito -  
\- Così mi ferisci milady, bene vuol dire che non ti porterò in giro per New York a sentire i canti di Natale, e non andremo ad acquistare il nostro albero per adobbarlo.-  
\- Oh Terry, un albero tutto nostro, il nostro primo Natale insieme...-  
\- Sì, il primo...Natale felice che ricorderò...suvvia che questa sera ti porto ad un concerto di Natale...mi hanno mandato gli inviti, ma prima di tutto voglio farti vedere un posto, sbrigati a vestirti.-  
Salirono in auto ed, in breve tempo, furono a pochi passi da Central Park, nella parte sud dell'East 79th Street, vicini al Metropolitan , in uno dei boulevard più belli di Manhattan; Terry si fermò davanti a delle ville di recente costruzione, in stile neo-georgiano, Candy non capiva...  
\- Ti va di vedere l'interno?- Lei annuì;all'esterno un piccolo portico con colonne ioniche; l'interno era meraviglioso, ogni stanza aveva il camino, tutte luminosissime, una splendida visuale su Central Park e sulla città, sul tetto un'ampia terrazza, con una vista, a dir poco mozzafiato.  
\- Allora futura signora Granchester, è di suo gradimento?-  
\- Certo che sì, è stupenda...-  
\- Perfetto, domani definiremo il contratto, e questa sarà casa nostra -  
\- Oddio Terry, costerà una fortuna...-  
\- Niente è troppo per te, inoltre venderò l'appartamento al Village , stai tranquilla, ho messo da parte una bella sommetta, e la stagione di quest'anno è stata allungata di quattro date, per le richieste che Robert ha ricevuto - Candy era euforica, se ne stavano lì, abbracciati, su quel terrazzo ad osservare le luci della città " Casa nostra" pensò la giovane " casa nostra, mia e di Terry...-  
Dall'alto videro la pista di pattinaggio nel cuore del parco, si guardarono, avevano voglia di fare i ragazzini...poco dopo si rincorrevano sul ghiaccio, la caduta era inevitabile, si rialzarono, dandosi una ripulita e si recarono in centro per gli acquisti:regali ed uno splendido albero, che decorarono nell'appartamento di Terry.  
Il giovane la portò in un delizioso ristorantino italiano, dove cenarono:spaghetti al sugo con le polpettine e una tipica cassata siciliana;durante la cena, Candy raccontò del suo incontro con il Duca, Terry non commentò,ma lei si accorse, dal suo sguardo, che era rimasto colpito, dall'insolito atteggiamento del padre.  
Un veloce cambio d'abito e la degna conclusione di quella giornata frenetica, fu il commovente concerto di Natale al Metropolitan Opera, diretto da Arturo Toscanini; il giorno dopo l'attendeva l'incontro con Susanna.  
Visti i recenti avvenimenti, decisero di incontrarsi a casa di Susie, per stare tranquille; la giovane accolse Candy nel suo salotto, inizialmente, l'imbarazzo era tale, che si poteva percepirlo nettamente, dopo i convenevoli di rito, Susanna si alzò e prese un cofanetto:  
\- Candy, io devo farti una confessione, forse, dopo, non vorrai più provare ad essermi amica, ma anche Mike mi ha fatto capire che è la cosa giusta...- nel dire questo aprì il cofanetto - queste sono le lettere... che tu hai scritto a Terence... e che io, per gelosia, vi ho sottratto.  
So che il mio gesto è stato orribile, me ne rendo conto ora; Mike è stato duro con me inizialmente, dopo averlo saputo, mi ha aspramente rimproverata, poi mi ha perdonata. Fortunatamente mi ama molto, ma mi rendo conto che tu...che voi, non siete tenuti a perdonarmi; sono stata meschina ed egoista...ma vi prego , se deciderete che possiamo essere amici, non fatelo per compassione, non mi dovete nulla, Terence ha pagato con gli interessi il mio gesto.-  
Candy era basita, da un lato, un forte risentimento stava crescendo in lei, dall'altro ammirava il coraggio di Susanna a compiere quel gesto: - Sarò onesta con te, in questo momento non mi sento di dirti che è tutto a posto, l'ipocrisia non è nel mio carattere, però apprezzo il tuo gesto; il tempo è un ottima cura, e, comunque, anche tu hai pagato a sufficienza -.  
Le due donne si salutarono cordialmente e, con il suo prezioso tesoro recuperato, Candy si avviò verso l'albergo, Susie si sentì davvero libera e leggera per la prima volta.  
Giunta nella sua camera, Candy pianse calde lacrime su quelle lettere, custodi del suo amore per Terry, che lui non aveva mai letto. Lui la raggiunse poco dopo, e la trovò con gli occhi rossi, capì che aveva pianto, ascoltò il suo racconto e...reagì a modo suo; Terence era così, senza mezze misure, capace dell' amore più profondo, come di rabbia incontrollata, fortunatamente Candy, sapeva come prenderlo...quella notte, nel suo studio, Terry aprì la prima lettera, non riuscì a smettere di leggere, fino a che le ebbe aperte tutte; c'erano tutto l'amore e i sogni della sua tuttelentiggini in quelle righe, senza rendersene conto, crollò per il sonno con la sua ultima lettera in mano.


	10. Ritorni

New York, estate 1980

" Eccoti amore mio, come tutte le sere, davanti alla tua toilette, sono sessant'anni che mi godo lo stesso rituale...adesso spazzolerai i tuoi lunghi ricci e li raccoglierai in una treccia "  
\- Amore mio avessi vent'anni meno...!-  
\- Terry sei un incorreggibile mascalzone...-  
\- Cosa posso farci, sei la più stupenda ottantenne che conosco...lo sai, i tuoi occhi sono ancora gli smeraldi più lucenti che io abbia mai visto...certo, sono sessant'anni che devo sopportare le tue lentiggini, mia cara Tarzan !-  
\- Terence Graham Granchester, ti ricordo che il mio nome è Candice White Andrew -  
\- Hhahahah, il tuo caratterino è rimasto uguale -  
\- E tu sei ancora invidioso, perchè non hai neanche una lentiggine -  
\- Te l'ho già detto che ti amo, scimmietta -  
\- Comincio ad avere qualche difficoltà con la memoria, tu, però, puoi ripeterlo più volte, così non rischio di scordarlo!-  
\- Vedi che ho ragione...avessi vent'anni meno...-

Inghilterra, dicembre 1919

\- George, crede che riusciremo ad essere a casa per Natale?-  
\- Non lo so, ma le prometto, che mi impegnerò con tutte le mie forze perchè questo si avveri -  
\- Mi picerebbe davvero tanto, sarebbe una bella sorpresa eh?!-  
\- Sì, ed è quello che si augura anche suo zio, ce la faremo...ce la faremo -

New York, 22 dicembre 1919

Era l'ultimo giorno di impegni a teatro per Terence, poi, finalmente, la pausa natalizia; non aveva mai desiderato così tanto il Natale, perchè sentiva, che quello sarebbe stato davvero speciale, il primo in cui avrebbe avvertito un senso di famiglia.  
Candy era a spasso con Eleonor, facevano gli ultimi acquisti; per Terence aveva trovato un'edizione rara del primo biografo di Shakespeare, Nicholas Rowe, aveva attinto al suo fondo, messole a disposizione da Albert, per acquistarla, ma per Terry avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa.  
Si erano fermate a bere una cioccolata calda, il freddo era piuttosto pungente sulla Fifth Avenue. Passarono davanti alla Saks & Co.; Eleonor la invitò ad entrare, una commessa le fece accomodare in un salottino a parte:- Mia cara, mi sono permessa di selezionare dalla Francia alcuni modelli di abiti da sposa, sono di una stilista emergente, io la trovo divina, si chiama Coco Chanel. Spero che troverai un abito che ti piaccia, ci terrei moltissimo a regalartelo.-  
Candy era sinceramente commossa, ed Eleonor l'abbracciò forte, sembravano davvero madre e figlia; momenti come quello erano sempre più frequenti, ed ogni volta, lasciavano la giovane con un profondo senso di calore nel abiti erano davvero un insieme di eleganza, raffinatezza e semplicità; ne provò un paio, ma i suoi occhi erano già caduti su quello che scelse, avrebbe impressionato persino la sua Annie, questa volta...sì, per una volta voleva esprimere tutta la sua femminilità. Intanto, Terence, stava preparando una sorpresa per Candy, i telegrammi erano già stati spediti, Albert, suo complice, aveva già risposto ed aveva aggiunto, che anche lui aveva una bella sorpresa per tutti.  
Quella sera a casa Hathaway, ci fu un' informale festa natalizia, riservata alla compagnia ed alcuni amici; tra musica jazz, charlestone e declamazioni di opere, la serata trascorse in maniera davvero piacevole, quando Terry la riaccompagnò in hotel le disse di preparare i bagagli.  
\- Dove andiamo ?-  
\- Domani lo vedrai curiosona -  
\- Ufff, non puoi darmi un indizio piccolo piccolo?-  
\- Dai scimmietta, vai a nanna -.  
Il giorno dopo, alla stazione, vedendo lo stesso treno preso per arrivare, Candy capì:  
\- Amore stiamo tornando a Chicago...-  
\- Volevo passare questo Natale da solo con te, poi, ho pensato, che avremo tanti momenti solo nostri, da adesso in poi, e tu, invece, non hai esitato un solo istante a lasciare tutto per raggiungermi; so che sei abituata a trascorrere le feste con la tua famiglia, il minimo che potevo fare era portarti a casa...-  
\- Terry, è stato un pensiero dolcissimo...-  
\- Beh, ti dirò, che ho una gran voglia di rivedere Albert, la nota dolente è sopportare il damerino, ma è un prezzo accettabile...e le tue mamme sono le donne più adorabili che io conosca!-  
A quel punto, Candy riuscì solo a dargli un bacio; aveva fatto il viaggio d'andata, pochi giorni prima,senza sapere con precisione cosa la stesse aspettando, tornava con lui, con i suoi sogni di nuovo in mano, in procinto di realizzarli, sarebbe stato un Natale grandioso.  
Il viaggio le sembrò velocissimo, quando cominciò ad intravedere posti familiari, iniziò a sentirsi emozionata, quasi mancasse da una vita.  
Scesa dal treno, individuò una testa bionda e volò letteralmente tra le sue braccia :  
\- Albert...ho un'infinità di cose da dirti, sono così felice Bert!-  
\- Piccola, era da tanto tempo che non ti vedevo così, sapessi come mi si allarga il cuore, finalmente i tuoi occhi, hanno riacquistato quella luce che si era spenta - e nel dirle questo le pose, come al solito, un bacio sulla fronte.  
Il programma prevedeva che avrebbero raggiunto Lakewood, dove avrebbero soggiornato e festeggiato la vigilia con la zia Elroy, ma il Natale lo avrebbero trascorso alla casa di Pony, dove si sarebbero recati, appunto, il mattino dopo.  
La villa era addobbata a festa, Patty ed Annie erano già lì da un paio di giorni; la zia all'annuncio del fidanzamento di Candy con il figlio del Duca di Granchester, gongolava...una famiglia di tale lignaggio era un bel guadagno, per il buon nome degli Andrew.  
Candy fu subito sequestrata dalle due amiche, che dopo un frettoloso saluto a Terence, volevano sapere ogni particolare del viaggio a New York; Albert aveva ancora alcune pratiche da esaminare, così poi sarebbe stato libero durante le feste; con il suo solito fare carismatico, aveva convinto Flanny a raggiungerli, quindi voleva godere appieno, della presenza della "sua" intrigante moretta; pur non volendolo, Terry ed Archie si ritrovarono faccia a faccia.  
Così il biondo si ritrovò, per dovuta ospitalità, ad interloquire con l'attore, dopo i primi convenevoli, l'atmosfera era tutt'altro che rilassata:  
\- Dunque Cornwell, non giriamoci troppo intorno, tu non gradisci molto la mia presenza qui -  
\- Sei perspicace, devo rendertene atto, così come devo constatare. che non hai perso la faccia tosta...ci è voluto un bel coraggio a rifarti vivo con Candy!-  
\- Non credo che la cosa ti riguardi -  
\- E qui ti sbagli, mio caro, visto che è mia cugina ed io le voglio molto bene -  
\- Ah, dunque questo è il vero motivo, lo stesso per cui mi odiavi ai tempi della scuola, tu non sopporti che lei abbia preferito me!-  
\- Io non CAPISCO perchè abbia scelto uno sbruffone, un pallone gonfiato, presuntuoso come te!.  
\- Vicino a te c'è una donna meravigliosa, che pende dalle tue labbra, forse dovresti cominciare a pensare a ciò che hai, e smetterla di desiderare ciò che non puoi avere-  
\- TU...tu non la meriti...IO, l'ho raccolta quando l'hai scaricata, con la polmonite, per aver viaggiato sul predellino del treno...perchè tu dovevi fare l'uomo d'onore -  
Questo particolare Terence non lo conosceva, sapere che la sua Candy era stata così in pericolo, e che la colpa era sua, lo sconvolgeva: - Su una cosa concordo, io non la merito...ma ti assicuro di una cosa, passerò la vita a ripagarla per il suo amore e per la sofferenza che le ho procurato; ma, sinceramente, se la vita ti avesse dato un'opportunità, come la mia, non l'avresti colta anche tu?-  
Archie abbassò lo sguardo, Terence aveva colto nel segno, si diede dello stupido per quello sfogo :- Mi dai la tua parola che non dirai nulla del nostro discorso?!-  
\- Te lo assicuro...e tu dammi retta o la tua Annie ti sfuggirà tra le dita - .  
Era ormai giunta ora di cena, la zia si era unita ai giovani, Terence si era finalmente presentato a lei, Emilia Elroy ne era affascinata...da perfetto gentiluomo inglese,sapeva come conquistare un tipo come la zia!  
Tutti erano molto eleganti, le ragazze erano veramente un incanto, l'atmosfera era serena, un'oretta prima era arrivata anche Flanny e,seppur con un po' di riluttanza, aveva indossato l'abito regalatole da Albert, stavano per recarsi in sala da pranzo, pregustando la deliziosa cena che li attendeva...George fece il suo ingresso in quel momento, salutò con deferenza la famiglia e si avvicinò ad Albert...disse qualcosa all'orecchio del biondo : - Zia stai seduta ancora un momento, ragazzi vorrei che anche voi vi sedeste un'attimo, ho una sorpresa...fallo entrare George -  
La porta del salone si aprì...tutti sbiancarono...Patty si alzò e prima di svenire riuscì a sussurrare :- Stear ...-


	11. Amore, calore, famiglia

New York, giugno 1950

Terence bussò alla porta:- Vieni pure papino - così entrò, ma non era pronto a quella visione...la sua piccola Rose, la sua principessina tuttopepe, era semplicemente splendida...una nuvola bianca,nel suo abito in organza, che sottolineava la vita con una cintura in raso chiusa a fiocco e il corpetto a cuore, lungo fino alla caviglia, come la moda del tempo...  
\- Allora, non dici nulla...-  
\- Tesoro mio, sei più bella di un angelo e se Marc non ti tratterà come meriti...-  
\- Oh papà, sono così nervosa -  
\- Lo siamo in due principessa...ora però dobbiamo andare -  
\- Papà, io spero solo di essere felice come te e la mamma -  
\- Sai Rose, l'importante è capire che, stare insieme, è scegliersi ogni giorno...una scelta d'amore per amore -  
\- Grazie papà...a proposito hai visto la mamma?-  
\- Sì, certo è sempre la stella più fulgida del mio cielo -

Lakewood, vigilia di Natale 1919

Flanny fu pronta ad assistere la zia Elroy, Archie, più pallido di un lenzuolo si aggrappò ad Annie, Candy, pur con le gambe molli, cercò di animare Patty; Stear cercò di stemperare il clima:- Beh sembra proprio che abbiate visto un fantasma!-  
Terry gli diede manforte:- E bravo il nostro pilota, hai attraversato l'oceano a nuoto!?Qui tutti ti aspettano da un bel pezzo -  
\- In effetti credo di averci messo qualche giorno di troppo -  
A quel punto Archie, come un automa, si mosse, suo fratello era lì,era reale, quel fratello che era la parte migliore di lui, che lo aveva sempre protetto, si era sentito perso, solo come non mai, ora si abbracciavano e non c'era bisogno di parole...poi la stanza sembrò dilatarsi, lui allargò le braccia e Patty ci si buttò con tanta forza che, Stear dovette fare due passi indietro per mantenere l'equilibrio:  
\- Stupido, stupido ragazzo, non mi hai neanche dato modo di dirti addio, di darti un bacio, una tomba vuota, ecco cosa avevo, e una marionetta che raffigurava noi due, sono morta con te sai?! LO SAI?! Ti odio, TI ODIO -  
\- Anch'io ti amo Patty, non te lo avevo detto e sai dovevo tornare per dirtelo -  
Quando tutti gli animi si furono calmati, e le emozioni più intense si placarono, tutti si fecero intorno a Stear per abbracciarlo, la zia sembrava aver riacquistato un buonumore mai visto,tutta la servitù gli rese omaggio; finalmente riuscirono a mettersi a tavola.  
Tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lui, senza lasciare per un solo attimo la mano di Patty, Stear iniziò il suo racconto:- Ero convinto davvero che fosse importante fare qualcosa,poi il mio amico Dominique è morto tra le mie braccia. Ho capito quanto fosse assurdo quello che stavamo vivendo, ho visto la sua ragazza piangerlo per lungo tempo ,sotto una pioggia battente...volevo solo tornare da te...dalla mia famiglia...durante quel maledetto attacco,il mio avversario era senza proiettili, ho pensato fosse corretto rimandare e sono stato colpito...il tramonto era stupendo, il cielo aveva dei colori...ho pensato a te ,Patty, e alla ragazza sotto la pioggia...con le ultime forze rimaste, mi sono lanciato,sapevo che sotto c'era l'oceano, ma io non potevo lasciarmi andare. L'impatto è stato forte, mi sono liberato a fatica del paracadute, o mi avrebbe tirato giù...ero ferito,stremato, ma dovevo rimanere vigile; finalmente ho visto un peschereccio venirmi incontro, mi hanno preso a bordo...poi il buio.I ricordi sono molto frammentati, è stato Michel a ripescarmi, così mi raccontarono, ero ferito gravemente,ho lottato mesi in una sorta di coma profondo; quando ne sono uscito avevo perso la vista, l'uso delle gambe e buona parte dei miei ricordi...ma non una ragazza con gli occhiali, non sapevo chi eri, ma la tua immagine era lì e mi hai spronato ad andare avanti,anche quando il recupero mi sembrava impossibile...quando ho recuperato buona parte della memoria, ho contattato George -.  
\- Diavolo, fratello ti sarei venuto a prendere al volo, perchè solo George -  
\- Perchè tu non hai idea di come fosse laggiù, ero in Francia, non in Inghilterra, la situazione era peggiore, anche tornare non è stato semplice...così lo zio William ha pensato di tenere tutto nascosto, voleva che fossi al sicuro...poi...beh, a quel punto ho pensato che potevo essere un bel regalo di Natale - e la risata fu generale.  
Terminata la cena la zia si ritirò nelle sue stanze, i ragazzi si divisero, Stear non vedeva l'ora di stare un po' da solo con Patty, Archie ed Annie andarono nella sala della musica, Albert portò Flanny nel suo studio,lei era affascinata dai suoi racconti sull'Africa e sul suo lavoro nelle missioni, Candy e Terence cercarono rifugio nel salottino.  
Il caminetto era acceso, e c'era un bel grammofono a portata di mano, Terence scelse Moonlight Sonata di Beethoven :- Sicuramente, dopo ci ritroveremo per il brindisi e gli auguri di Buon Natale, perciò volevo darti adesso il mio regalo...  
\- Da quando sei così romantico?-  
\- Credo sia l'atmosfera del Natale -  
\- Allora apri prima il mio - la giovane si alzò ed ando velocemente a prendere il suo pacchetto, ben confezionato con il suo fiocco rosso, e glielo porse.  
\- Candy! Questa edizione è rarissima!-  
\- Avrei voluto il First Folio ma...-  
\- Scherzi, quello si trova solo nei musei, davvero amore è un regalo stupendo per un purista del bardo come me. Adesso il tuo ,però...ti confesso che ero rassegnato a fartelo avere da mia madre...perciò, potertelo dare personalmente, mi emoziona un po'...- così dicendo le diede una scatolina di velluto blu, Candy l' aprì con mani tremanti...il collier all'interno era davvero stupendo, un girocollo in diamanti con un cuore di smeraldo,dietro al cuore un'incisione "noi...un'anima sola"...  
\- Posso mettertelo io, scimmietta?-  
\- Terry, ora che ci penso, si accompagna con un bracciale che mi ha regalato, per il compleanno, tua ma...Terence, tu hai continuato a farmi i regali tramite tua madre?!- colto alla sprovvista il giovane potè solo annuire, Candy si lasciò sfuggire una lacrima, che Terry raccolse con le labbra prima di posarle su quelle di lei, passando da un lieve tocco ad un bacio appassionato e profondo, staccandosi solo quando ebbero bisogno entrambi di respirare.  
In un altro salotto Patty toccava il cielo con un dito, non le sembrava ancora vero che il suo Stear fosse lì, davanti a lei:- Ho davvero lottato tanto pur di tornare, non so se tu ti renda conto, di quanto sei stata determinante, sentivo la tua voce,ti vedevo piangere...l'acqua dell'oceano era fredda, lo sentivo fino alle ossa, così ho pensato a come fosse stare tra le tue braccia...non ti lascio più Patty, voglio parlare con i tuoi, ti prego, sposiamoci amore...sposiamoci -  
Patricia O'Brien, la piccola, timida Patty prese il viso del suo Stear tra le mani e gli diede un bacio lunghissimo, che sorprese persino lei.  
Archie era euforico :- Ti rendi conto, mio fratello è tornato a casa, non sono più solo, non mi sento più solo, persino quel presuntuoso, arrogante di un Duca è accettabile -  
\- Mi fa piacere vedere che avermi al tuo fianco ti consola moltissimo -  
\- Annie non fare la bambina dai, non stasera -  
\- Certo Archie, io sono la bambina vero?! -  
\- Tesoro tu mi fraintendi sempre,lo sai che ti voglio bene - e gli diede un lieve bacio sulla tempia " Certo tu mi dici che mi vuoi bene, ma mi ami?" quante volte ultimamente se lo era chiesto...  
\- Ti ringrazio Flanny per essere venuta, e per aver sostenuto la zia -  
\- Oh no, primo grazie a te per l'invito e per il vestito,e per tua zia...beh io ci sono stata in quel inferno, ed essere tornato nonostante tutto...-  
\- Già, sapessi cosa ho provato quando sono stato contattato!...comunque l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti parlavamo dell'Africa, beh credo proprio di soffrire di nostalgia, e come ti dicevo vorrei tanto tornare laggiù, l'atmosfera che si vive là, la cordialità e la generosità della gente, anche se non hanno nulla e poi il senso di libertà...a se sapessi Flanny -  
L'infermiera sempre più spesso si soffermava a pensare ad Albert, e trovava la sua compagnia piacevole, inoltre lo stava rivalutando moltissimo; si era resa conto che non era affatto uno snob ricco e spocchioso, e lei ne era estremamente felice.  
La grande pendola nell'angolo suonò dodici rintocchi, si ritrovarono tutti nella sala della musica e Annie suonò " O holy night ", "White christmas" e "Silent night".  
Albert stappò un ottima bottiglia di champagne e dopo aver brindato ed essersi scambiati i regali, ognuno si recò nelle proprie stanze...prima di mezzogiorno dovevano raggiungere la casa di Pony per il pranzo di Natale .  
I bambini erano entusiasti, Candy e Terence avevano portato loro numerosi pacchi da New York: colori,libri di favole e da colorare, marionette e un teatrino con cui Terry intrattenne i piccoli raccontando loro Cappuccetto rosso; miss Pony e suor Maria erano così felici di poter partecipare alla gioia della loro bambina, inoltre quel giovane aristocratico a loro era sempre piaciuto.  
Terence non aveva mai avuto un Natale così; in quella vallata dell'Illinois, sommersa dalla neve, tutti erano avvolti da un grande calore. Il pranzo fu semplice , ma delizioso, poi uscirono all'aperto e lasciandosi andare, alla loro parte più infantile, si unirono ai bambini e con loro giocarono a palle di neve, fecero pupazzi e scesero dalla collina con gli slittini; persino Flanny riuscì a ridere, quando Albert finì letteralmente a gambe all'aria.  
Solo verso sera Candy raggiunse papà albero, per un ultimo sguardo a quei luoghi tanto amati, all'improvviso, sentì le braccia di Terry circondarle la vita, il viso affondò in quella chioma di profumatissimi riccioli biondi; come su quelle scale, anni prima, lui espresse il desiderio che il tempo si fermasse, ma non c'erano lacrime, voleva semplicemente imprimersi nella mente il ricordo di quella favolosa giornata.


	12. In un battito di ciglia

New York 22 maggio 1923

\- Coraggio amore mio, un ultimo sforzo e il nostro piccolo angelo sarà fra noi; lo sai che se potessi prenderei tutto il tuo dolore su di me, invece posso solo guardarti inutile ed impotente...-  
\- Terry tu non sei inutile, anzi sei la mia forza - dopo circa dieci minuti il pianto di un bel maschietto riempiva la casa, facendo sorridere di gioia tutti coloro che l'attendevano...e finalmente Terence, con gli occhi lucidi, uscì dalla stanza con il prezioso fagottino :- Vieni Richie, vieni a conoscere il tuo fratellino -  
\- Come lo chiamiamo papà ?-  
\- La mamma ed io volevamo chiamarlo Albert come lo zio...che ne dici?-  
\- Dico che Albert mi piace, posso chiamarlo Alby papà?  
\- Certo che puoi, guarda riconosce la tua voce, ti cerca, te lo dicevo che se gli parlavi dalla pancia della mamma avrebbe saputo chi eri -  
\- Quando potremo giocare insieme?-  
\- Beh ci vorrà un pochino di tempo, intanto potremo aiutare la mamma...bisognerà cambiarlo, dargli da mangiare, controllarlo,portarlo a spasso -  
\- Umh, papà...e...il momento tutto nostro? quello di papà e Richie?-  
\- Quello ci sarà sempre piccolo mio...vieni qui, vedi, papà ha spazio a sufficienza per abbracciarvi tutti e due...  
\- Ti voglio bene papà -  
\- Ti voglio bene anch'io Richie, non immagini nemmeno quanto -

Lakewood, ultimi giorni del 1919

Emilia Elroy era ringiovanita, Lakewood non era così festante da tanti anni, i ragazzi avrebbero festeggiato lì il Capodanno e la zia aveva la possibilità di organizzare una delle sue grandiose feste, inoltre bisognava festeggiare il fidanzamento di Candy e il ritorno di Stear e il suo fidanzamento...si, sarebbe stato un evento grandioso, la villa era addobbata a festa, tutti i parenti e le persone più in vista di Chicago erano state invitate...unica nota dolente era l'arrivo dei Leagan. Comunque , quella mattina tutto era tranquillo, la zia si era cimentata nella preparazione dei suoi dolci per la colazione, Albert e Terence avevano optato per una passeggiata a cavallo, Patty e Stear erano nel "laboratorio" del ragazzo per fare un po' di pulizie, Archie doveva occuparsi di alcuni affari e Flanny aveva deciso di recarsi nella ricca biblioteca, così, finalmente Candy potè dedicarsi a sua " sorella" che vedeva molto strana in quei giorni.  
\- Allora Annie vuoi dirmi cosa c'è che non va?-  
\- Nulla Candy stai tranquilla -  
\- Su Annie mi sono accorta del tuo malessere, perchè non mi spieghi cosa ti tormenta in questo periodo?!-  
\- Ecco...in verità...Archie ed io attraversiamo un brutto periodo...non fraintendermi...sono sempre molto innamorata di lui...solo lo sento allontanarsi e non so perchè. Sai Candy ,forse ho incentrato la mia vita troppo su di lui, dovrei provare a fare qualcosa per me stessa...è un po' che ci sto pensando, mi piacerebbe molto occuparmi di moda, credo di avere buongusto e potrei frequentare design all'Illinois tech di Chicago -  
\- Annie sarebbe davvero stupendo, ne hai parlato con Archie e con i tuoi genitori?-  
\- No, sei la prima a cui lo dico, comunque credo che l'unico ad appoggiarmi sarà mio padre, ma sai cosa penso Candy? non mi importa se questo non è ciò che altri vogliono per me, ho capito che prima di tutto viene quello che piace a me.-  
\- Sono davvero fiera di vedere quanto sei determinata, se lo vorrai veramente, riuscirai e con il tempo, tutti impareranno ad apprezzarti -  
\- Grazie Candy, tu sai sempre infondermi fiducia...beh adesso vado a vedere se la zia ha bisogno di aiuto, mancano solo un paio di giorni e non voglio permettere ad Iriza di mettere troppo il becco!- le due giovani si abbracciarono, la bruna andò verso le stanze della zia Elroy, mentre la bionda andò verso le scuderie, senza accorgersi che un paio d'occhi la scrutavano, decisamente poco benevoli.  
Terry e Albert erano appena rientrati dalla loro cavalcata :- Allora zio Bert che mi dici di te e di occhi di ghiaccio eh?!-  
\- Spudorato ragazzino irriverente...primo lei si chiama Flanny, secondo non sono tuo ZIO!-  
\- Ahahahahah, beh comunque ho notato un certo affiatamento fra voi due...-  
\- E' una donna molto interessante, molto generosa ed altruista, con una storia difficile alle spalle, sai mi piacerebbe portarla in Africa -  
\- Ti va stretta questa vita vero? Sei un vagabondo Albert...stai pensando di partire?-  
\- Beh non subito, diciamo che Archie se la cava decisamente bene negli affari e, con l'aiuto di George, potrebbe tranquillamente sostituirmi...sai vorrei mettere su famiglia, se le cose vanno come spero, però, infondo, ho ancora un paio d'anni buoni per girare...-  
\- Ne hai già parlato a Candy?..gli mancherai parecchio -  
\- No, ecco perchè ne sto parlando con te prima, comunque ora ci sei tu a proteggerla, come e meglio di me -  
\- Forse non mi merito tanto, ma ti assicuro che darei la vita per lei...-  
\- Lo so...lo so -  
\- Ma guarda il Duca di Granchester onora Lakewood con la sua presenza - al suono di quella nota voce stridula e petulante entrambi si voltarono.  
\- Salve Iriza, vedo che il tuo viso è ancora identico a quello di una serpe, scusa se non ho tempo, sta arrivando la mia adorabile fidanzata e francamente, dopo averti visto, ho decisamente bisogno di rifarmi gli occhi - detto questo Terence si allontanò lasciando, per l'ennesima volta, Iriza furente e Albert con le lacrime agli occhi per le risate.  
La cena fu piacevole, i coniugi Cornwell giunsero appena in tempo, così tutto ruotò ancora intorno a Stear ed i suoi racconti; per il giorno seguente erano attesi i Brighton e gli O'Brien compresa l'eccentrica nonna Marta.  
I più attesi, però, erano sicuramente Eleonor Baker, soprattutto da Archie e Stear, e Sua Grazia il Duca Richard di Granchester, il più altolocato e gradito ospite che Emilia Elroy avesse ricevuto a Lakewood, la servitù era decisamente sotto pressione, le stanze degli ospiti più illustri erano nel piano nobile, le altre nel secondo piano; con tutto quel trambusto Candy era ben contenta che la sua stanza fosse distante rispetto a quelle dei suoi cugini...certo con il senno di poi...  
La cena della vigilia, visto il numero di presenti, si tenne già nel salone delle feste, le signore e le fanciulle fecero sfoggio di mise molto eleganti, gli uomini indossarono tutti lo smoking, la serata trascorreva serena; le donne si erano recate nella sala della musica ed Annie suonò magistralmente alcuni pezzi, poi Eleonor recitò alcuni brani, era davvero una grandissima attrice, in grado di affascinare con una semplice poesia.  
Gli uomini nel salotto accanto giocavano a biliardo, fumando il sigaro bevendo ottimo whisky e parlando di politica post bellica; il bel gramofono di Archie consentì ai giovani di ballare...Terence scovò tra gli altri Annie Laurie di John McCormack  
\- Amore ti va di ballare?-  
\- Perchè Terry?-  
\- Per poi poterlo ricordare...-  
La zia fu la prima a congedarsi lasciando l'onere ad Albert di fare il buon padrone di casa intrattenendo i restanti, quando anche le ultime risate si furono spente tra i corridoi, Terence salutò a malincuore Candy sulla porta della sua camera  
\- Non vedo l'ora di poter finalmente trascorrere le mie notti con te, e svegliarmi con il tuo profumo addosso...-  
\- E se nella notte le scimmiette mordessero?-  
\- Beh il qui presente Petruccio saprebbe come trattare con la bella Caterina*-  
\- Mmmm sarà...però ora Petruccio deve ritirarsi nelle sue stanze...buonanotte amore-  
\- Sogni d'oro Caterina...lascia che Petruccio ti rubi un ultimo intenso bacio -  
\- Caro Petruccio potrei concedervene anche due...-

Erano all'incirca le due di notte...una lama di luce lunare filtrava dalle spesse tende, Candy dormiva profondamente, quando la porta della sua camera si aprì molto lentamente...una figura si introdusse silenziosamente e si fermò ai piedi del suo letto.  
I tizzoni ardevano ancora nel caminetto, lei era in posizione prona, con il viso seminascosto dai ricci biondi, una gamba affusolata era fuoriuscita dalle coperte, che comunque lasciavano indovinare le curve dei fianchi...la guardava con occhi libidinosi; nel tempo, la voglia di averla era cresciuta, in modo quasi ossessivo, sognava di sperimentare con lei le fantasie più perverse, sperava di prenderla e farla sua contro la sua volontà, voleva sentirla urlare ed essere disperata...voleva farle pagare tutte le umiliazioni subite, e voleva vedere se avrebbe avuto il coraggio di dirlo a Granchester!  
Sempre muovendosi con molta cautela si avvicinò ancora più minaccioso, era cresciuto, anche lui, non era più un ragazzino, stavolta l'avrebbe sovrastata...Candy si mosse e lui si bloccò; non si era svegliata, anzi si era girata ed era in una posizione che decisamente lo favoriva...fu un attimo, un battito di ciglia...la bloccò con il peso del corpo, sfruttando il fattore sorpresa, le legò i polsi con la cintura della sua giacca da camera e le tappò la bocca con una mano...Vittoria! La sentiva agitarsi sotto di lui, le forme morbide, il calore del corpo...la guardava negli occhi avido.  
Candy ci mise un momento per mettere a fuoco la situazione, capì di essere bloccata...focalizzò lo sguardo gelido e perfido di Neal, stavolta non sarebbe riuscita a spingerlo via e si sentì senza scampo...

*Personaggi de La Bisbetica Domata


	13. Tutti i nodi vengono al pettine

Verona, luglio 1936

" Cara Giulietta,  
ci siamo concessi questo viaggio, noi due soli, siamo stati a Venezia ed il giro sulla gondola è stato magico...è proprio vero è la città dell'amore...prima di recarci a Parigi, ci siamo fermati qui, non potevamo mancare, significhi troppo per noi...il nostro primo ballo, il nostro primo bacio, la nostra separazione e la nostra riunione...sai, ho scoperto che il valore di un uomo è nel sorriso della donna che gli sta accanto, ed io ho deciso di dedicare a quel sorriso la mia vita. Avere il privilegio di dire che lei è mia ogni giorno, è ciò che mi motiva ad impegnarmi fino in fondo.  
Lei è il mio porto sicuro, è la mia quotidianità, è il mio raggio di sole; sono quasi ventanni che condividiamo gioie e dolori e credimi non è retorica la mia...e non c'è giorno in cui io non ringrazi per averla incontrata, per aver fatto di me ciò che sono.  
L'unico desiderio che ho è per i miei figli, perchè anche a loro sia concessa la mia fortuna...lo lascio a te che sei simbolo d'amore.  
T.G."  
\- Amore a cosa pensi?-  
\- Pensavo che era tanto tempo che non eravamo così, soli con tutto il tempo per noi...-  
\- Quindi...-  
\- Quindi lasciamo i nostri messaggi per Giulietta, cerchiamo un bel localino dove mangiare una pizza e poi sfruttiamo quella splendida e comoda vasca da bagno nella nostra suite...-  
\- Mmm, caro Marchese sta cercando di sedurmi...-  
\- In modo spudorato Marchesa tuttelentiggini...-  
\- Oh Terry...-

Lakewood, 31 dicembre 1919

Erano circa le due di notte, uno dei suoi momenti preferiti...la casa era immersa nel silenzio e lui aveva bisogno di quei momenti di solitudine; purtroppo non riusciva a dormire profondamente, troppi sogni o forse incubi, beh comunque fosse il sonno era troppo leggero...il dottore gli aveva prescritto dei sonniferi, ma lui non voleva abusarne, prima o poi sarebbe riuscito a lasciarsi tutto alle spalle...era riuscito a parlarne un po' con la sua Patty, lei lo ascoltava senza falsi pietismi e senza dire ovvietà inutili...già la sua Patty come era cambiata, era diventata una splendida donna, e lui non vedeva l'ora di infilarle al dito l'anello con rubini della famiglia Cornwell. Stear sorrideva pensando a lei, mentre lasciava la biblioteca e si accorgeva di alcune anomalie...una luce fioca filtrava dalla porta del salottino, dove di solito c'era Archie...qualcuno chiaccherava a bassa voce nello studio di Albert...ma, la cosa più strana, era la figura che silenziosa saliva le scale, e si dirigeva in una zona della villa dove non aveva ragione di andare.

Archie non fumava quasi mai, ma quella notte ci stava una sigaretta; Annie gli aveva comunicato che voleva studiare design e lavorare nel campo della moda...ma, cosa lo aveva spiazzato era il modo in cui l'aveva detto: non ammetteva repliche! Accidenti era davvero la sua Annie quella...ripensava al discorso o meglio al faccia a faccia con Terence,presuntuoso e arrogante, ma leale, sincero...si, ecco perchè...Candy sapeva andare ben oltre, la questione non era tanto cosa avesse più di lui, semplicemente lei sapeva leggergli dentro...e lui...sapeva leggere dentro la sua Annie?no, non lo aveva mai fatto, era stato terribilmente superficiale...forse non era esuberante come Candy, ma non si era dimostrata meno determinata e caparbia; erano anni che gli stava accanto, che lo seguiva devota e silenziosa, che razza di stupido...non l'aveva capita, ma doveva rimediare. Era talmente immerso nei suoi pensieri, che quasi si scontrò con il fratello.

Sul tavolo del suo studio teneva la foto di quel nipote che gli mancava così tanto, Terence la osservava: - Sono stato dannatamente geloso di lui...adesso posso solo promettergli che la renderò felice -  
\- Quella del ritratto è sua madre e mia sorella Rosemary...guarda i suoi occhi -  
\- Mio Dio, Albert sono uguali a quelli di Candy -  
\- Già pensa quando l'ho vista per la prima volta, pensa cosa ho provato -  
\- Capisco e capisco anche lui, ma a quel tempo volevo solo che lo dimenticasse, ero un adolescente alle prese con il suo primo amore e non sapevo come fare -  
\- E così sei stato irruento e magari prepotente -  
\- Mmmm beh...diciamo...un pochino, ecco perchè mi chiedo come abbia potuto innamorarsi di me...riconosco di essere stato un tipo davvero difficile -  
\- Certo, certo immagino, con il tuo caratteraccio!-  
\- Albert so che l'accompagnerai all'altare, ma io vorrei che tu fossi anche il mio testimone, sei come un fratello per me...-  
\- Sarò felice di esserlo e forse mi ricambierai il favore...sai Flanny ha accettato di uscire con me -  
\- Ma bene questa si che è una notizia, occhi di ghiaccio si è sciolta eh!-  
\- Ragazzino una di queste volte ti darò una sonora lezione -  
\- Bada cominci ad avere una certa età -  
\- Sono comunque più alto di te -  
\- Mmmm vuoi...- fu in quel momento che Stear bussò...

Si era svegliata all'improvviso, e adesso non sapeva proprio come uscirne, la paura stava avendo il sopravvento...Terry, pensava al suo Terry...pensava al sogno della prima notte con lui, di quanto lo amava...ma non poteva arrendersi, avrebbe lottato,sì, in quasiasi modo, certo Neal era cresciuto, era più forte di lei sicuramente, ma concedersi a lui senza far nulla, questo no...doveva solo concentrare tutte le sue forze nel momento giusto..."Oh Terry, amore mio"...e di nuovo fu tutta questione di un attimo, sembravano voci, sì, sempre più vicine...la porta si spalancò, la luce si accese e lo sentì, una voce calibrata bassa, profonda, ma feroce come una tigre ferita:- Lurido bastardo, solo i vermi sono più schifosi e viscidi di te, come hai osato posare le tue mani su di lei -  
\- Albert non credi che sia ora di intervenire?-  
\- Si Stear credo sia meglio -  
-Terence basta adesso, gli hai già rotto il naso, dai Candy ha bisogno di te...Archie per favore vai a chiamare George è ora che io agisca e metta fine alle malefatte di questi due - .  
Stear prese un Neal pesto e sconfitto, mentre Albert si rivolgeva a Candy :- Piccola ti lascio in buone mani, tanto credo sia inutile cercare di farlo tornare in camera sua per stanotte...Candy mi dispiace, avrei dovuto prendere provvedimenti tempo fa, scusami -  
\- Tranquillo Bert, non potevi immaginare che sarebbe arrivato a tanto...-  
\- Vuoi che ti faccia preparare una camomilla?-  
\- Grazie è una buona idea - e così anche Albert uscì.  
Candy si girò verso Terence, lui aprì le braccia e questo bastò, tutta l'adrenalina svanì e lei quasi cadde a terra piangendo...Terry prontamente la sostenne, tutta la rabbia e la ferocia usata contro Neal, era diventata dolcezza per la sua tuttelentiggini.  
\- Tranquilla amore sono qui - Candy si accoccolò contro il suo petto, si sentì finalmente al sicuro e piano piano recuperò la calma.  
\- Va meglio ora? -  
\- Sì, adesso sì, però se non foste arrivati voi...-  
\- Beh a quanto pare ha scelto decisamente il momento sbagliato -  
\- Terence se... ecco...se non...-  
\- L'avrei ucciso con le mie mani -  
\- Terry ti prego, è già dannatamente difficile...io, vorrei solo sapere se...-  
\- Candy, guardami, non ti nego che per il mio ego mascolino saperti mia e di nessun altro è una grande gratificazione, con ciò la vita mi fatto uomo troppo in fretta per soffermarmi a pensare che lascerei andare il tesoro più prezioso che ho, solo per tale soddisfazione, a maggior ragione se ciò avvenisse contro la tua volontà amore.L'unico motivo di rabbia sarebbe verso me stesso, per non averti protetta e verso chiunque pensi di farti del male. Ora cerca di dormire, tanto non mi muovo da qui -  
\- Mi stringeresti forte...-  
\- Certo, però tu chiudi gli occhi -

Albert era nel suo studio, di fianco a lui Stear ed Archie, di fronte Raymond e Sarah Leagan e a testa bassa Neal con il volto decisamente tumefatto. La voce di William Albert Andrew uscì dura e secca come non era mai stata :- Bene è ora di mettere la parola fine, non farò nulla a livello pubblico e giudiziario, solo e semplicemente per la zia Elroy, alla sua età non reggerebbe un colpo così, lei è troppo legata ai formalismi ed all'onore, ma voglio i vostri figli fuori da questa casa e in viaggio per il Messico entro stasera, possono andare a gestire le proprietà che ci sono là, non voglio neanche più sentire il loro puzzo qui intorno chiaro? - detto questo congedò tutta la famiglia senza ammettere repliche.  
Nel cuore della notte l'automobile con lo stemma dei Leagan si allontanava velocemente da villa Andrew.


	14. Senza rimpianti

Nairobi, gennaio 1951

\- Se Maometto non va alla montagna...  
\- Accidenti Terry,ma lo sai che sei invecchiato...  
\- Ma sentitelo, pensa di essere ancora un giovanotto lui, papà...  
\- Maledetto lo sai che non devi chiamarmi così -  
\- Albert, dovevamo venire fino qui per vederti -  
\- Hai ragione Candy, cosa vuoi l' Africa è casa mia ormai, tu al contrario di questa testa calda sei bellissima come sempre...  
\- Brutto vecchiaccio,anche Flanny, allora è sempre incantevole-  
\- Candy credi che cresceranno mai questi due-  
\- Mmmmh mi sa che dobbiamo abbandonare le speranze -

Lakewood 31 Dicembre 1919

Non riusciva proprio a dormire, era stanco, le palpebre erano pesanti, ma l'idea che avrebbe potuto arrivare tardi, lo faceva star male...per fortuna Candy era riuscita ad assopirsi; poteva intravedere una lacrima, era intrappolata tra le sue ciglia, la rabbia a tratti , ancora lo assaliva, aveva giurato a se stesso e al cielo, che l'avrebbe protetta e amata...aveva quasi fallito.

E poi averla tra le braccia,accidenti, Candy lo faceva davvero sragionare, forse perchè troppe volte l'aveva sognata, e non se ne vergognava affatto, non erano sogni casti, però era così semplicemente seducente, doveva forse sentirsi in colpa perchè l'amava?!, no, non erano sogni casti erano sogni carichi di tutta la passione e l'amore che fino ad allora aveva represso, che in quel buio in cui era caduto aveva chiuso a doppia mandata nei cassetti del cuore; era stanco, ma di aspettare, Terence si sentì libero da una zavorra nel momento stesso in cui prese quella decisione.

Indugiò ancora a guardarla un attimo, presto sarebbe divenuto un gesto quotidiano, per ora si accontentava di un bacio tra i capelli, ma accadde ciò che non doveva, Candy aprì gli occhi, quegli occhi in cui lui si perdeva e perdeva il lume della ragione; non ci furono parole, Terry iniziò baciandole la fronte, scese lentamente fino a catturarle le labbra, lei rispose a quel delicato sfiorarsi, le dischiuse appena e le loro lingue si sfiorarono, si accarezzarono in un misto di dolcezza e passione.

Le mani di Terence erano calde e si muovevano su di lei come fosse fatta di cristallo, con studiata lentezza risalì dalla gamba sino al collo, mentre Candy affondava le sue tra i capelli di lui, guardandola negli occhi, iniziò a slacciarle la camiciola di seta, Candy era imbarazzata, ma non distolse lo sguardo, le gote erano arrossite e il respiro era più affannoso e Terry la trovò ancora più bella e seducente, mentre lei si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore.

Non c'era davvero bisogno di parole, se non un ti amo sussurrato, baciandosi di nuovo, intrecciarono le mani, poi fu Candy a sbottonargli la camicia, Terence aveva un fisico muscoloso e scolpito, le piccole dita di lei presero a seguire le linee del torace prima e della schiena dopo, il suo tocco faceva sussultare Terry di piacere; con crescente ardore iniziò a baciarle il collo lasciando una scia umida fino all'incavo dei seni, fissando di nuovo quel mare verde, sciolse anche il nastro del reggiseno, cosciente che lei non lo avrebbe fermato, fu lui a fermarsi e rimirare quella bellezza tutta sua, mentre Candy si sentiva incatenata da quegli occhi così profondi, così pieni d'amore.

Un brivido intenso ed un gemito le sfuggì, quando le sue mani calde si posarono sui suoi seni accarezzandoli; sembravano modellati per lui, ricominciò a darle piccoli baci fino a scendere su uno di essi, cominciò così una dolce tortura, più Candy gemeva ed inarcava la schiena, più Terence baciava, mordicchiava e leccava i suoi capezzoli, lei era preda di sensazioni mai provate, con il tempo avrebbe capito che era il desiderio che aveva di lui, ma ora si sentiva solo in subbuglio, non aveva mai provato niente di così estatico, tanto che non si rese nemmeno conto che Terry aveva liberato entrambi degli ultimi indumenti.

Candy conosceva perfettamente l'anatomia maschile, dato il suo lavoro, ma in quel momento si sentiva quasi una bambina, tra quelle braccia forti che la stringevano, non immaginava quanto in realtà anche Terence fosse preda di emozioni fortissime.

Quel contatto tra i loro corpi che tanto aveva sognato,ora era più reale che mai,sentiva fortissima la voglia di farla sua, ma sapeva di dover pensare a lei, al suo benessere, perciò ricominciò con le carezze ed i baci, Candy non credeva di poter provare qualcosa di più forte, invece si sentì letteralmente andare a fuoco, quando lui sfiorò la sua intimità, prima con le mani poi con le labbra, il cuore batteva all'impazzata, non riusciva più a controllare nulla del suo corpo, si abbandonò a Terry.

Cercando di essere delicato, Terence scivolò dentro di lei, Candy all'inizio sentì un forte bruciore, poi lui si fermò in attesa che si abituasse, quando capì che si era rilassata, iniziò a muoversi con crescente vigore e lei partecipò alla loro danza amorosa come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se non aspettassero altro che essere un tutt'uno e fu così che insieme toccarono l'apice dell'estasi.

Terry appoggiò la sua fronte su quella di Candy, entrambi cercavano di calmare il respiro e il cuore, poi lui si mise al suo fianco e lei potè appoggiarsi al suo torace e furono vinti dal sonno, finalmente sereno e privo di incubi.

Il sole era già decisamente alto, quando Candy si risvegliò con un senso di beatitudine adosso, anche se un po' indolenzita si girò avvertendo la presenza del corpo di Terry accanto al suo:  
\- Buon pomeriggio amore, come ti senti, tutto bene?-

\- Credo di non essere mai stata meglio di così Terry, davvero. La tua mano come sta, mi sono accorta che stava gonfiando ieri -

\- Tranquilla tuttelentiggini, non mi da fastidio...Candy, io...non sei pentita vero? cioè, lo so che avremmo dovuto aspettare di sposarci ma ti amo, sono un uomo egoista lo so, ti voglio tutta per me ora; Candy anticipiamo le nozze, ti prego...potremmo sposarci nella chiesetta della casa di Pony, non abbiamo bisogno di granchè, le persone che amiamo sono tutte qui, il tempo di farci raggiungere dai miei genitori...

\- Terry, Terry...va benissimo, se fosse per me potremmo sposarci anche stasera, so solo che non voglio rimpianti, ti ho rincorso tante volte senza arrivare in tempo, quando ti ho raggiunto il destino ci ha presi in giro, ora siamo qui e per una volta sarò egoista anch'io ...

Il lieve bussare alla porta interruppe il discorso, erano Annie e Patty, che saputo cosa aveva subito Candy volevano parlare con lei; Terence le diede un bacio sulla fronte, sarebbe andato a fare una sorta di colazione e poi una cavalcata rilassante. Terry aveva sempre amato andare a cavallo, era l'unico modo che conosceva per scaricare ogni tensione, di ritorno dalle scuderie decise di passare dal salotto e prendere una tazza di thè, prima della doccia e di prepararsi per il galà della sera.

\- Stear, mi fa piacere incontrarti qui, io devo ringraziarti, se non ti fossi accorto di Neal...-  
\- Sai, le situazioni che ho vissuto mi hanno acuito parecchio i sensi e se il mio istinto mi dice che qualcosa non quadra, non indugio molto, comunque dovevi vedere la faccia dei Legan, un momento impagabile davvero...Terence fai felice Candy, ti prego -  
\- Stear per caso anche tu...-  
\- La verità? si quando l'abbiamo conosciuta tutti e tre ci siamo innamorati di lei, a quel tempo è stato chiaro da subito che preferisse Anthony, poi l'incidente e l'arrivo a Londra...e tu...Archie almeno ha avuto il coraggio di affrontarla...beh poi è arrivata Patty, è stato un amore diverso, cresciuto con il tempo, ora non potrei vivere senza di lei, ma non ti nascondo che un angolino del mio cuore sarà sempre per Candy, e quell'angolino vuole vederla felice -  
\- Lo sarà Stear, te lo prometto -  
\- Bene...ah io e te dobbiamo ancora inventare qualcosa insieme...

La festa quella notte fu meravigliosa, le ragazze erano splendide nei loro abiti da sera, la zia era stata messa al corrente degli ultimi avvenimenti da Albert, aveva reagito con profondo sdegno, sarebbe passato parecchio tempo perchè lei ricevesse nuovamente i Legan, e comunque Iriza e Neal non ebbero più questa opportunità.

Allo scoccare della mezzanotte ci furono anche i fuochi artificiali, era ufficialmente iniziato il 1920 e le premesse sembravano davvero rosee per tutti.

Angolo autrice Chiedo scusa se mi sono fatta attendere tanto comunque siamo alla fine, il prossimo capitolo sarà l'ultimo, tra alti e bassi e la perdita della storia nel vecchio pc sono arrivata comunque fino qui, spero che leggerete questi ultimi capitoli e che vi piacciano, grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto questo mio primo lavoro.


	15. Per sempre

Lakewood, 1 gennaio 1920

\- No, assolutamente no, era tutto pensato ed organizzato per fare le cose come si conviene al nostro rango, non vedo perchè dovremmo cambiare - la zia Elroy era davvero indignata e furiosa, ed uscì dallo studio di Albert con l'aria più arcigna del solito.

\- Mi dispiace Albert, ma non cederò, voglio fare le cose per bene e con il benestare della famiglia, se possibile, ma con o senza gli Andrew il 28 gennaio Candy diventerà mia moglie, e sarà a modo nostro come desidera lei - anche Terence era determinato, ed Albert sapeva che, con due anticonformisti come loro non l'avrebbe spuntata, perciò il biondo si passò una mano tra i capelli, poi si alzò e si versò un bel caffè e fece chiamare Stear, visto il suo recente ritorno forse avrebbe ammorbidito la zia.

\- Beh zio, sei leggermente nei guai a quanto pare -

\- Hai sentito tutto Stear?-

\- Ero nel salotto qui vicino e poi George ha provveduto, venendo a chiamarmi, ad aggiungere i pezzi mancanti -

\- Dunque che ne pensi tu, credi che tutta questa urgenza sia dovuta ad un, diciamo, piccolo imprevisto -

\- Ahahaha, beh non ci vedrei nulla di male, ma non credo che siamo a questo punto, però zio siamo negli anni '20 ormai e certi formalismi sono superati, infondo si amano e...la vita è breve, va vissuta, nonostante ciò credo che Terence sia comunque cresciuto con regole più ferree delle nostre, ecco perchè vuole fare della nostra Candy una ragazza " onesta " -

\- Di un po' non è che tu e Patty..-

\- Non eravamo qui per Candy?!...comunque farò di lei molto presto una ragazza " onesta ", non dubitarne -

\- Non ne ho mai dubitato, ma nel frattempo cerca di non fare cavolate, vorrei che la zia arrivasse viva al matrimonio e l'annuncio di una cicogna in arrivo non aiuterebbe, comunque mi darai una mano?-

\- Certo che ti aiuterò, quei due meritano di cominciare al più presto la loro vita insieme, hanno già vissuto troppo distanti per troppo tempo e io ne so qualcosa -

Stear passò un po' di tempo con la zia nel suo salottino e quando ne uscì aveva un mega sorriso in volto, guardò Candy, che attendeva trepidante, e con il labbiale le sussurrò un " vittoria " che allargò il cuore della bionda e le fece tirare un sospiro di l'ostacolo prozia si trattava di accelerare le pratiche già in moto, si sarebbero sposati nella chiesa della casa di Pony, il suo abito era praticamente pronto, richiedeva solo l'aggiunta di una stola, alla quale Eleonor volle provvedere di persona. Miss Pony e Suor Maria, prontamente messe al corrente, reagirono come sempre, la prima sorridendo serena, l'altra facendosi il segno della croce e borbottando che era " proprio da Candy " , ma entrambe si diedero subito da fare perchè tutto fosse perfetto quel giorno e il tempo volò, così senza che Candy e Terry se ne accorgessero, arrivò la vigilia delle nozze.

Non avevano avuto molto tempo per loro in quei frenetici giorni, così quel pomeriggio salirono sulla collina di Pony, Terence la cinse da dietro e affondò il viso in quel mare di ricci profumati, in quello che era divenuto il suo modo preferito di abbracciarla

\- Ti sei mai chiesta come sarebbe stato se quel giorno mi avessi raggiunto qui sulla collina ? -

\- Moltissime volte, ma forse eravamo troppo giovani, dovevamo trovare la nostra strada, ora sappiamo quanto sia profondo il nostro sentimento -

\- Candy...sei ciò che cerco da sempre, non mi lasciare mai -

\- Mai amore mio, mai -

Il mattino arrivò presto, nella sua semplicità la chiesa era davvero stupenda, il cielo era limpido e la neve scintillava rendendo il tutto un po' fiabesco; Eleonor cercava di aggiustare la cravatta di Terence, impeccabile nel suo completo grigio scuro e la sposa lasciò Albert senza fiato, mentre entrava nella sua camera; Candy indossava uno splendido abito bianco completamente in pizzo, il bustino evidenziava la sua vita sottile e risaltava la sua figura aggraziata e seducente, la gonna cadeva morbida in piccole balze sempre di pizzo per terminare con uno stupendo strascico e le spalle erano coperte dal pizzo che lasciava intravedere alcune parti in un effetto vedo non vedo, velo e gioielli completavano il tutto

\- Candice sei una donna meravigliosa; non credo di essere stato un buon padre, ma spero di essere stato un buon amico, ti ho vista crescere e sono fiero di ciò che sei, ed è solo merito tuo; ora ti affido a quello sciagurato a cui voglio ugualmente bene, fanne un uomo felice, è affamato d'amore e solo tu lo comprendi e vedi la sua anima, così come lui ti ama con tutto se stesso, senza riserve...andiamo o conoscendolo verrà a prenderti lui stesso! -

\- Abert ti voglio bene e tu sai quanto, sei la mia famiglia e avrai sempre un posto speciale nel mio cuore, grazie per tutto

Terence si sentiva un leone in gabbia, tutti sembravano rilassati, lui ci aveva provato, aveva adottato tutte le tecniche che conosceva, ma quello non era il teatro, ora andava in scena la loro vita e per quanto si sforzasse tradiva tutta la sua emozione ed impazienza ; poi fu un attimo, tutto scomparve e lui era perso in un mare di lentiggini ed in quelle iridi verdi che si avvicinavano cariche d'amore. La cerimonia fu commovente, i due sposi non smisero un attimo di guardarsi e tenersi per mano, per sciogliersi in un bacio finale pieno di passione.e d mute promesse. A quel punto scoppiò la festa, i bambini avevano preparato un bel coretto diretto da Suor Maria, tutti vollero congratularsi con gli sposi, Terence riuscì persino a sorridere a suo padre, Patty prese il bouquet al volo e la zia Elroy si lasciò, incredibilmente, trasportare dall'emozione; era piccola la casa di Pony , ma in quel momento traboccava di autentica felicità,

Nel pomeriggio tutti rientrarono a Lakewood, il mattino dopo sarebbero ripartiti per New York, Terence doveva tornare a teatro e Candy aveva una nuova casa da sistemare, così decisero di festeggiare il compleanno di Terry a modo loro. Cenarono in camera da soli e, non essendo più riusciti a stare insieme dopo la notte dell'aggressione, Candy preparò un rilassante bagno caldo dove si immersero e si coccolarono a lungo, raggiungere il letto senza staccarsi gli occhi di dosso fu la cosa più naturale e finalmente si amarono con tutta la passione e l'amore che potevano darsi l'uno all'altra.

New York 5 maggio 1986

\- Ecco bimba mia, così iniziò la nostra vita insieme,gli anni più belli della mia vita...-

\- Nonnina che ne fu degli altri?-

\- Oh beh, Annie si iscrisse a scuola ed ottenne grandi risultati, fra lei ed Archie ci fu un periodo di pausa, poi quello stolto comprese quanto valeva e si diede un gran da fare per riconquistarla. Patty e Stear si sposarono in primavera con una grandiosa cerimonia in stile Andrew, mentre lo zio Bert partì per l'Africa...con Flanny, si sposarono l'anno dopo con una splendida cerimonia Masai e tornarono con uno splendido frugoletto biondo... ma qui qualcuno si sta svegliando, credo che sia ora di mangiare -

\- Si in effetti è l'ora della poppata, ci vediamo più tardi nonnina, grazie per il tuo racconto, sarete sempre un esempio per noi -

Casa di Pony, 7 maggio 2016

Tj stringeva sua moglie mentre la piccola correva felice su e giù per la collina:

\- Questa volta sarà un maschietto, me lo sento, un piccolo ometto a cui potrò insegnare il baseball ! -

\- Allora sarà meglio fare un contratto fisso con il vetraio ! -

\- Wow che fiducia -

\- Beh sei molto più bravo a cavallo...guarda la piccola come è felice quando veniamo qui, meno male che tuo padre ha comprato questo posto, altrimenti l'avrebbero stravolto facendone un centro commerciale -

\- Era troppo importante per la mia famiglia, lo sai che la mia trisavola aveva le lentiggini come te e gli occhi verdi come i tuoi?-

\- Si , tua madre una volta mi ha raccontato di lei e del tuo trisavolo, di quanto si amavano e del fatto che tu sei la copia di lui ecco perchè porti il suo nome -

\- Sai amore adoro i tuoi riccioli biondi...

Ecco è finita ringrazio di cuore tutti quelli che hanno voluto leggere il mio lavoro e soprattutto che mi ha supportato con le sue recensioni spero di non avervi deluso un grande abbraccio a tutti e se vi sono piaciuta un pochino beh spero di ritrovarvi nel mio prossimo lavoro  
P.s. forse è doverosa una precisazione la nostra eroina, per chi volesse saperlo, morì pochi giorni dopo aver raccontato questa storia, la moglie di Terence junior nacque, a sua volta dopo la morte di Candy...voi credete nell'amore eterno?  
Sandra


End file.
